Frozen: A Desire for More
by Kristy Flowers
Summary: Coming across the seas, the son of the late Duke of Weselton looks to reestablish trade routes, willing to give Elsa whatever desire she craves in the royal bed...and much more. Elsa will navigate her way through seduction, politics and ultimate surrender. And after kissing Kristoff, how will Anna's life continue as passion and lust overcome her. Note: erotic elements included.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I owe you a sled," Anna presented Kristoff with a brand new sled near the docks of Arendelle.

Kristoff blinked a few times, unbelieving. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "And it's the latest model."

"No, I can't accept this," Kristoff shook his head.

"You have to!" Anna raised her finger, her eyes piercing him and her commanding voice leaving him no escape. "No returns, no exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"What?" Kristoff gave her a doubtful glance. "That's not a thing."

"Sure it is," Anna waved him off. "And it even has a cup holder."

After a short moment of uncertainty, Anna decided to ask. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Kristoff exclaimed and turned to her. "I love it!"

He placed his large hands around her hips and lifted her into the air. He spun her around, completely forgetting that it was the Princess of Arendelle whom he was next to.

"I could kiss you!"

Those words knocked him back to reality. _What was I thinking?_ he cursed himself. He put down on the ground again and averted his eyes. "…I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd…maybe I? We me…I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna's knowing smile reached from ear to ear. She didn't think that the calm and collected Kristoff would suddenly tell her his feelings in such a manner, but she was happy about it nevertheless. She watched his embarrassment with a smile that made the corner of her eyes turn slightly downwards.

"We may," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kristoff smiled and put his large, thick arms around her waist. Without hesitating, he put his lips on hers. With a small sigh, she put her arms on his broad back and tilted her head slightly. She felt his powerful arms pulling her closer, his hard chest against hers. She could feel the strength in his arms that he had built up all these years carrying heavy blocks of ice.

Anna could feel the warmth of his lips on hers, and taste his breath. He had her trapped in his embrace. She could feel Kristoff open his mouth slightly and his tongue was trying to dance with hers. With a small smile, she was about to give in when she heard chattering on the side. The common folk of Arendelle had noticed how their princess was kissing a man out in broad daylight.

"Mama! Isn't that Princess Anna?" a small boy asked his mother.

"Shush, be quiet," she said and quickly turned him away.

Blushing from head to toe, Anna pulled away. Carefully she glanced around, hoping that not too many people had seen her.

"I'm sorry that I suddenly, ah…I mean," Kristoff scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"C'mon! Let's go," she grabbed his hand and together they walked along the docks.

—-

The pair wandered around Arendelle, enjoining the gentle summer breeze that had returned after Elsa gained control of her powers. As subtle as possible, Kristoff held Anna's hand. He was surprised by how small and soft her hand was. He had to continually remind himself that this was the Princess of Arendelle he had just kissed, and had to handle her with more care than Sven or the blocks of ice he sold for a living.

"Hey guys!" a voice sounded from behind them.

Anna turned around and saw Olaf along with Sven behind him.

"Me and Sven were just-"

Before Olaf could finish his sentence, his eyes locked on Anna's left hand, which was joined with Kristoff's right hand.

With his wooden hands covering his mouth, Olaf jumped up and down with excitement. "Kristoff has finally? Oh, oh oh! We have to tell-"

"You're not going to tell anyone," Anna quickly covered Olaf's mouth, biting her lower lip nervously.

"But why not?"

"The last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything," Anna let out an uneasy laugh.

"Oh, ok," Olaf hung his head a little. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me and Sven. You're not going to tell anyone, right Sven?"

The reindeer shook his head.

"Well, it's not really a secret, half of Arendelle has already seen us…" Anna said with dry laugh, worried that rumors might start.

"If it's not a secret, then I can tell everyone, right?" Olaf said.

"No, no, no," Anna put both of her hands up. "It's a secret. It's a secret."

"So it's a secret that is not a secret, but a secret?"

"Exactly!" Kristoff knelled down. "So just don't tell anyone. Especially not Queen Elsa. Ok?"

"Ohhh, love is so complicated," Olaf snickered. He then turned and wandered off with Sven.

Kristoff stood up pointed at the pair. "Since when have those two become so close?"

—

The sun had gone down and Anna knew that the servants at the caste would be scrambling to find her for dinner. Like the rough gentleman that he was, Kristoff walked her to the gates of the castle.

"See you tomorrow," Anna smiled.

For a moment Kristoff simply stared at Anna. He was struck by how beautiful she as, her rosy cheeks and her long strawberry-blonde pigtails complementing her blue eyes which radiated with love and never ending joy.

He put his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close.

"Kristoff! We're in front of the castle," Anna protested, but was cut short when Kristoff roughly kissed her. At first she resisted, but soon she gave into his hunger. She opened her mouth slightly and she could feel Kristoff's tongue entering her mouth. His thick arms pulled her even closer and she clung to his back. Chest to chest, she could feel his heart beating, his large rough hands around her waist. His tongue caressed her inner cheeks, enjoying the taste of her.

Letting out a sigh, Anna enjoyed this kiss. She could feel Kristoff's hot breath, his heady scent enveloping her. Then suddenly, a voice sounded from the gate.

"Anna!"

Shocked, Anna quickly separated herself from Kristoff's embrace and turned to where the voice came from. It was Elsa. Her eyes were fixed on Anna, her expression giving no clue as to her reaction after seeing her younger sister kiss the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

"Elsa! It's not what you think! I'm not, I mean we're not engaged. I mean, we were just, no…we're not getting married."

In her panic, Anna stumbled over her words, remembering how shocked Elsa was when she announced her sudden engagement to Prince Hans.

"We are not engaged," Kristoff quickly chimed in.

"Yes. We are not!"

Feeling slightly disappointed at how quickly Anna agreed, Kristoff lowered both of his eyebrows.

"I mean that in the best way," Anna gave him an awkward tab on shoulder.

Raising her head, Elsa took a step forward, her blue ice dress glittering in the red evening sun.

"Anna, we need to talk," she said.

Anna turned towards Elsa and together they walked into the castle. Just before the gates closed, Anna turned around and gave Kristoff a fleeting glance. With a nervous smile, he waved.

"Whoa, now that didn't go well," Olaf emerged from behind him.

Surprised, Kristoff turned around to find the small snowman. "Where did you come from?"

"I was standing right there the entire time," Olaf pointed to a flower pot a few steps away. Sven stood there, with the flowers in his mouth. "But you and Anna were so busy that you never noticed me."

Kristoff sighed and both of his shoulders sagged. He wondered if Anna was mad at him for kissing her so suddenly. And above all, he could not tell what Elsa's reaction was. Was she mad? Surprised? Confused?

"C'mon buddy, let's go home," he patted Sven on the head.

* * *

My first Frozen fanfic! I've tried very hard to get Anna's personality right. Kristen Bell's voice is really what gives Anna her soul, so translating that to words is not easy! Do you think I've gotten Anna right? She's such a strong personality in the movie and Bell's voice acting is so great, it almost feels as if it is impossible to translate Anna's radiating personality into a words only story. Chapter 2 will come very soon! Thank you so much for reading!

-Kristy Flowers


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the Favorites and Follows! Your support means a lot to me. If you would like to read more of my erotica work, please check out the erotica _**The Wolf's Maiden **_on Fanfiction's sister site Fictionpress. My name is also Kristy Flowers on Fictionpress.

Thank you for reading!

Kristy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With her hands held together in front of her, Elsa walked through the courtyard of Arendelle castle with Anna beside her. For several minutes now, Anna had been waiting for her sister to say something. Then finally, Elsa broke the silence.

"Anna, I have received a letter from the Kingdom of Weselton," she said.

Gasping, Anna held her hands to her mouth. The entire time she was afraid that Elsa might say something about Kristoff. She had only met him a less than two weeks ago, and already her sister had seen them kissing. But not even in the farthest corner of her mind did she expect something like this.

"What does it say?" Anna asked.

With downcast eyes, Elsa pulled out the letter from underneath her ice cape and unfolded the scroll.

"It says that the Duke of Weselton has passed away," Elsa said. "His eldest son Rainer has inherited his title and throne."

Speechless, Anna blinked a few times, not quite sure of what to say.

"But Elsa, didn't you, like, end relations with Weselton? Why would they contact you now?"

With a sigh, Elsa handed Anna the letter.

Quickly, Anna read through it, her eyes widening with each line.

"Elsa! This is…"

"I know," Elsa said with her hands clasped behind her back.

In the letter, Rainer had introduced himself as the Duke of Weselton, the title he had inherited upon his father's death. He wrote that he regretted his father's actions in Arendelle and wished to make amends. The elegant cursive letters told that Weselton is braving a summer as fierce as the winter Elsa had previously summoned, and that Rainer would be sailing on a trade galleon to Arendelle. He desired to renegotiate trade routes with Elsa, as Arendelle's largest export was ice.

Anna read through the letter a second time, making sure that she had understood everything right.

"What do you think, Anna?"

"Phew, I mean, he has really nice hand writing, right?" Anna snorted. She looked at the finely written cursive letter and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anna…"

Anna took a step towards her sister, now a young queen bearing the hopes and fears of the entire kingdom. It was at times like these that she knew that Elsa needed her.

"His father was a really bad dancer, I mean, he was really really weird and…greedy," Anna laughed at the memory of it. "But maybe this Rainer is different."

Elsa nodded, considering what her sister had said. She turned her back to Anna and walked a few steps.

"He is due to arrive in seven days. I shall welcome him at the castle, but I will let the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer make the final decision."

Then with her head half turned, she made eye contact with Anna with an all-knowing glance. Immediately sensing what Elsa was thinking about, Anna turned red from head to toe. She may not be the typical princess, but she still felt embarrassed having been seeing embracing a man.

"Why didn't you invite Kristoff in if you wanted to talk to him?" Anna asked, trying to gain some ground in this awkward situation. An awkwardness her sister was clearly enjoying with the teasing smile that played at the corner of her lips.

"I saw you and Kristoff coming back to the castle and I wanted to talk to both of you about this letter," Elsa said. "But I didn't expect you two to be…"

"It's not what you think," Anna raised both of her hands to her chest. "I was, I mean we were, just, just…"

"Enjoying a passionate kiss?"

"Yes! Wait, I mean no. I mean yes, we were embracing, but enjoying, maybe. Yes, I was, but you know…"

Anna stammered and tripped over her own words, unsure of how to speak in such a situation.

"Anna, I'm not angry," Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, like with Prince Hans. And only jump into marriage when you really feel you can trust him with your heart."

Anna finally smiled, relief washing away the burden in her chest.

"Olaf told me that Kristoff is a good person, that is why I created the Ice Master and Deliverer title for him."

"You know, Kristoff doesn't think the title is real."

Elsa let out a laugh. She couldn't blame him. It was the first title she created after becoming Queen of Arendelle.

"It will be a thing next week when the new Duke of Weselton arrives."

—

Ding dong…Ding dong…Ding dong…

The clock struck midnight. Carefully Anna opened the door to her room, clenching her teeth at the creaking sound. She stuck her head out and looked left and right.

"Coast is clear," she whispered to herself.

Taking off her shoes to avoid making noise on the wooden floor, Anna walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and past the dinning hall for the servants. She sneaked into the garden where she found some ducklings on Elsa's coronation day and past some thick bushes. Once when she was still a child, she had discovered a hidden entrance door in that garden, but never dared to venture out. But since their kiss was disrupted so suddenly, she craved for Kristoff's strong embrace once more.

She opened the small door, went down on her knees and crawled through the hole. Moments later, she stood outside the castle walls. Padding off the dirt from her skirt, Anna took one look back at the castle before turning around and making her way into town.

After Elsa brought back summer, Kristoff originally planned to make his way back to mountains, but Elsa knew that Anna was fond of the wide shouldered, rough ice trader. Using her power as the queen, she arranged for Kristoff and Sven to stay at a small mansion. A mansion that was a good distance away from the castle. Olaf would alternate between sleeping there and in the Arendelle castle.

Giddy with excitement, Anna made her way past the houses until she finally reached the small mansion where Kristoff lived. It certainly wasn't as grand as the Arendelle Castle, but the small mansion had its own charm.

Taking a breath, she walked up to the door. She was about to knock when she heard Kristoff's guitar and voice.

"_Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don__'__t you think that__'__s true?__"_

Anna chuckled. It was the song Kristoff sang when they first met outside the Trading Post.

Anna knocked.

"Who's there?" Kristoff asked, his voice layered with a trace of annoyance.

"It's me!"

"Anna?" Kristoff dropped his guitar and ripped open the door. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna simply shrugged. "I just wanted to come see you."

"In the middle of the night?"

Anna pouted slightly, slightly upset that Kristoff didn't embrace her right away. With her arms folded, she held her head high and turned away.

"So reindeers are even better than me?"

With a sigh, Kristoff scratched the back of his head. His troll family told him that he was socially impaired, but even he could tell that Anna was upset.

"Anna…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey!"

At first Anna resisted, still feeling upset, but she soon gave in. She rested her head on Kristoff's hard chest. She felt his strong arms embracing her, her slim frame safe and sound under his protection. Kristoff nuzzled her strawberry blonde hair with his nose, taking in her sweet scent. He could never have enough of her.

With her sapphire blue eyes, Anna looked up at him. Kristoff felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart. He lost himself in Anna's infinite gaze, his chest becoming overwhelmed with a sense of tenderness for this princess in his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her. A kiss both had been hungering for.

Quickly he lifted her with one arm, carried her inside and closed the door behind him. His desire overtaking him, he pressed Anna against the wall, his lips never leaving hers. Anna could taste his mouth and feel his heady breath. She felt her sex becoming moist, desperate for more.

With her arms around his neck, she tilted her head slightly and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Anna moaned with pleasure. She felt his hot, rough tongue clash with hers, licking the inside of her cheeks. It felt so good, so right to have him in her mouth. With a slight gasp, she felt Kristoff's hand travel around her back and squeezing her buttocks. His hands went under her skirt and went underneath her panties. With his rough, ice cutting hands, his hands clasped both of her butt checks at the same time, massaging them with loving care.

Moaning, Anna's right hand felt his muscular chest and traveled down to his belt. She felt his rock hard erection through his pants. With a small smile, she rubbed it using the palm of her hand, feeling it pulsing and twitching; eager for more.

"Anna…" Kristoff released her from his overpowering kiss.

He didn't need to say more. Anna wanted to make love to him just as badly as he wanted it.

"Kristoff…" she breathed, her hand only separated from his throbbing cock by the fabric of his pants.

Their eyes never breaking eye contact, Kristoff slowly began to take off her panties. He could feel how moist they were from her arousal. Anna began undoing Kristoff's belt, her breath shallow from the coveting anticipation of having Kristoff inside her.

"Why won't the door open?" Olaf's voice sounded from behind the door.

Anna and Kristoff froze. Olaf was outside turning the door handle but it wouldn't open because Anna's full weight was against it.

"Is that Olaf?" she whispered at Kristoff.

"Anna? Anna are you in there?" Olaf sounded.

Biting her bottom lip, Anna panicked slightly. She didn't think Olaf's ears would be so good.

Kristoff quickly grabbed a nearby chair and used it to block the door handle. He gestured for Anna to follow him. Through the back door, the pair escaped the mansion.

Afraid of being discovered, Anna quickly gave Kristoff a good-night kiss and rushed back to the castle.

Once back in her room, Anna couldn't stop thinking about how their tongues intertwined, the hot intoxicating scent of his breath, the heart pounding sensation of submission to his strong hands, and the strength in the rock hard cock which she cradled through his pants.

Breathing hard and clenching her teeth, all these new feelings rushed through her mind in circles.

Anna wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews, Favorites and Follows! Today will be the launch of a special weekend. Friday, Saturday and Sunday will see a new chapter every day. In regards to "Kai the butler" he is the guy in Frozen who wakes Anna up and introduced Elsa to the guests in the ballroom. I went through the original Frozen screenplay to find out his real name. If you would like to read more of my work, please read **_**The Wolf's Maiden**_** on Fictionpress. If you have the chance, please do comment on the story by giving it a review, I'd love to hear from everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Standing at the balcony, Elsa watched the harbor. The sun had just risen and people were already busying themselves at the docks. Today, Rainer, Duke of Weselton was due to arrive.

Taking a breath, Elsa raised her hand slightly and put it on her stomach. She transformed her shiny ice dress into the dark green dress she wore on her coronation day. With a darker color, she hoped to appear more solemn, discouraging the Duke from thinking light of her because she was only a young queen. The shiny ice dress she could wear any day, but today she wanted to inspire solemn respect.

"Conceal nothing," she said to herself.

Today would be her first real test as a politician.

—

"Your highness, please wake up."

"Who is it?" Anna mumbled.

"Your butler, Kai."

"Yeah…?" Anna pulled a strand of hair from her mouth, eyes still closed.

"Uhm…it's time to get ready, ma'am."

Ignoring him, Anna turned around and continued to snore. For her sister's coronation day she was able to get out of bed early, but these days she had been spending the nights with Kristoff, never getting any sleep. They had done so many things together, but every time when he was about to slide inside her, something would always come in the way.

Two nights ago, Elsa couldn't sleep and wandered around the halls. She then discovered that Anna wasn't in her room and panicked. She sent out the entire Royal Guard to find her. Half of Arendelle didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

"Ma'am, the Duke of Weselton is due to arrive in a few hours."

"Mhmm…."

"As Princess Anna of Arendelle, it is your duty to stand beside the Queen."

"The Duke…" Anna let out a long yawn. "of Weselton…passed away last week."

Kai the Butler cleared his throat. "Rainer. Rainer, Duke of Weselton."

"Rainer!" Anna jumped out of her bed.

This was a day she had been looking forward to. Last week, when she told Kristoff about the new Duke of Weselton, he wouldn't quite believe that as the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, he'd actually have to play a role in the kingdom's trade relations. He thought the title was honorary, but Elsa had every intention to let him make the final decision on this matter.

In a flash, she had her lion bed hair sorted out, put on her light green casual summer dress and ran to her sister's room.

"Elsa!" she ripped the door open.

"Anna…as a princess you should learn to knock."

They locked eye contact, and before anything could become serious, both sister's broke out laughing.

Then, Anna noticed the dark green Elsa was wearing.

"Elsa, why are you wearing that?"

Elsa looked down at the dress, smiling slightly. "Do you think it doesn't suit me?"

"No, no, no!" Anna shook her head. "I just thought you were going to wear your ice dress."

A servant entered and helped Elsa put on the dark purple cape. Then she picked up her small tiara from a table and carefully stuck it in her hair.

"I thought for a formal event, something like this was more appropriate."

Anna smiled. "Either way, you look beautiful."

—

Hours later, excited crowds gathered at the docks of Arendelle harbor. The great white sails of Weselton's trade galleon dominated the sky as the large hull dropped its's anchor. The sailors lowered the sails, and the galleon was tightly bound to the docks with thick robes.

From her balcony, Anna and Elsa could see how Rainer, the Duke of Weselton stepped off the ship. At this point, Anna wished she had the single binocular Olaf made out of an icicle so that she could take a closer look at the duke.

The arrangements for the day would be simple. First she and Elsa would meet Rainer together at the front gates of the castle. The Duke would be served lunch in a separate room, and they wouldn't meet for the second time until the welcoming ball that evening. During that time, Elsa wanted Kristoff and Anna to closely observe Rainer and make an assessment of him. Then tomorrow morning, the trade negotiations would begin.

"Are you nervous?" Anna nudged her sister slightly with her elbow.

Closing her eyes, Elsa let out a deep breath.

"As the Queen, I cannot afford to feel nervous."

Anna, impressed by how serious and mature her sister behaved, simply smiled.

Twenty minutes later, the two sisters were standing behind the closed gates., hidden in the shadows. Timing was everything in politics. If they were standing out in the open, waiting when Rainer arrived at the castle, it would seem as if Arendelle was giving the Duke a warm welcome. If they let Rainer wait for too long, then it would seem disrespectful. No. It had to appear neutral. Anna and Elsa would reveal themselves the moment the Duke appeared in the courtyard.

"The Duke of Weselton!" Kai, the butler, announced loud and clear.

Elsa took a deep breath. Anna put a hand on her arm.

"I'm here with you," she whispered.

Elsa nodded with a smile.

The guards opened the gates and the Duke of Weselton stepped through with a line of servants behind him. Immediately Elsa could tell that he was cut out from a different cloth than his father. He stood tall in a well-tailored dark red uniform, with raven black hair and sharp grey eyes. While not as muscular as Kristoff, he still radiated an air of confidence and dignity befit of a Duke.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced.

Elsa took a step forward, into the sunlight.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai's voice bellowed across the courtyard.

With few awkward steps, Anna stepped forward and stood slightly behind her sister. With her elbow stuck to her sides, she waved slightly. Some of the servants waved back.

"Your majesty," Rainer stepped forward and went down on his knees. "I thank you for this warm welcome."

Then he raised his head and for the first time Elsa got a good look at him. His grey eyes pierced hers, causing her heart to jump. His strong jaw radiated a sense of masculinity along with his handsomely chiseled lips. Elsa swallowed. She stood several steps above him, yet the air around him made her stomach fill up with butterflies.

"I apologize for my father's behavior on the day of your coronation and the days afterwards."

Clearing her throat, she tried her best to compose herself.

"Thank you," Elsa said, her voice even, and devoid of any emotion. "Arendelle appreciates your apologies. We shall hold a welcome ball this evening. Tomorrow we will discuss the possibilities of reestablishing trade routes. Until then, my best servants Kai and Gerda will be at your service."

It was important that she did not say 'Arendelle welcomes you', as that would make Arendelle appear too forgiving and henceforth weak. It was only in the past few days that she had learned the fine mechanics of these political games.

Rainer lowered his head. Just as rehearsed, Elsa turned around and returned to the castle. For a moment Anna stood there, motionless, gazing across the lines of servants Rainer had brought with him.

"Your highness," Kai cleared his throat, signaling that Anna should follow her sister back in to the castle so that his welcoming ceremony could conclude.

"Oh…sorry," Anna whispered and quickly turned around. With both of her hands lifting her dress slightly, she ran back.

Just before the doors were about to close, Elsa glanced back through the vanishing gap and made a split second of eye contact with the Duke. His sharp grey eyes stared intensely at her, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Letting out a breath of relief, Elsa took off her purple cape. Finally the initial welcome ceremony was over. But she just couldn't feel the relief she thought she'd feel. Those eyes made her heart beat faster than ever before, and that playful smile of his…she could tell that Arendelle's ice wasn't the only thing which he desired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you so much for your support. This is the second chapter of the triple update weekend. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear from everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"He is twenty-six years old, and in his own kingdom he was responsible for ravishing countless maidens," Kai the butler said.

Together with Anna and Kristoff, Elsa was listening to the report their most loyal servant had made on the young Duke of Weselton. Through his exchanges with the Duke while showing him to the guest room and conversing with the gossipy servants, Kai had managed to find out bits and pieces about the man they would battle on the negotiation table tomorrow.

"He had five elder brothers, but all of them had mysteriously vanished before they could claim the throne," Kai said. "Your majesty, if I may be so bold, I believe this Rainer is a very dangerous man."

"Are those rumors or facts?" Elsa asked, her voice even and stoic.

The butler opened his mouth and was about to reply, but then shut it again. Servants could offer buckets of information on their master, but there was always a thin line between rumors and truth.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Very well. You are excused."

Anna stood silently to the side of the room, amazed by the calm composure and maturity her sister exuded. In front of her Elsa smiled and laughed, but once she assumed the role of Queen, the air around her changed.

Taking bow, Kai exited the room, leaving the Queen with the princess and Ice Master.

Elsa sat down on a nearby sofa, her eyes showing that she was intently considering the information Kai had given. From all he had said, Rainer was a scoundrel who jumped from one maiden's bed the other, never exhibiting even the slightest sense of loyalty. He took what he wanted, and gave nothing back. A pirate under the disguise of a royal title.

Anna sat down next to Elsa, and put her hand on hers.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time," she said with loving eyes.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

Her mind was confused, unsure of how to handle the Duke. Undoubtedly he will try something at the party tonight.

"Me and Kristoff will be keeping an eye on him," Anna said. "If he does anything…"

She raised the fist she used to break Prince Hans' nose.

The sisters made eye contact and shared a chuckle at the memory of it.

Kristoff came over, his steps a little awkward as he still wasn't used to dressing formally for such an event. In a dark dark blue suit and polished boots, Anna finally got him out of the rough shirt and trousers he wore as a ice trader. The first time he put on the formal wear, Anna laughed so hard that she collapsed on floor, holding her stomach. Sven stood by her side and only shook his head. It didn't suit him at all, yet after a second or third glance, it did make him look quite handsome.

"I told you reindeers are better than people," he smirked.

With her eyes closed, Anna stuck out her tongue.

—

The doors opened and nobles from in and around Arendelle had come to the castle to pay their respects to Queen Elsa, and above all, get a first look at the new Duke of Weselton. Rainer was the center of attention, with members of aristocracy regularly approaching him to enquire about the death of his father, who was performing his chicken dance in this ballroom just weeks before.

Rainer shook hands with everyone, gently brushing off flirting attempts made by young maidens and even slightly older widows, and conversing in a calm and pleasant manner with the men around him.

Standing next to her sister, Anna was observing Rainer closely. Kristoff had gone into the crowd get a closer look at the duke.

"He seems fine to me," Anna pursed her lips.

Elsa simply nodded. She wanted to hear what Kristoff had to say about Rainer. While she appreciated her sister's love and support, she didn't quite trust Anna's faith in everyone. After all, if it wasn't for her, Prince Hans would have tricked her into marriage. Tomorrow's negotiations wouldn't be only about Rainer, but a test for Kristoff too.

Then, Kristoff emerged from the crowd and got up on the small stage, standing next to Anna. Glancing at him, Anna could see that he was sweating in the tight suit he was wearing. She suppressed a chuckle. This rough iceman really couldn't get used to royal wear.

"He seems like a good person," Kristoff crossed both of his arms. "When I tried to talk to him, he refused to talk about ice, and said business should be for tomorrow."

Elsa nodded. Even though she promised herself to remain impartial, deep down inside she wanted to believe that Rainer was someone she could trust. Even now, the memory of the piercing grey eyes and playful smile caused her heart to thump.

This was man was several years older than her, but had only inherited the throne weeks ago. Both of them were young rulers, thrust into power with little guidance. Perhaps Rainer was the only person who could fully understand what it truly meant to carry the hopes and dreams of an entire kingdom at such a tender age.

"Your majesty," Rainer appeared before her and took a bow. "As an apology for my father's accusations, I'd like to offer you the first dance of the evening."

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "Only I don't -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Anna interrupted.

"She would love to dance!"

Gently, she pushed her sister forward, the corners of her eyes hinting at a teasing smile.

"A-Anna!"

Before Elsa could say anymore, Rainer took her by the hand and vanished with her onto the dance floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Kristoff asked.

"A little revenge can never hurt," Anna chuckled.

Then before Kristoff say anymore, Anna took him by the hand and led him out of the ballroom. With all eyes on Elsa and Rainer, this was the perfect opportunity for her to escape.

Throughout the week, their desire for each other kept increasing and every time they were about to make love, something would always interrupt them. Last time it was the Royal Guard knocking on Kristoff's door.

"Are you sure, Anna?" Kristoff asked, turning his head to look back at the ballroom.

"Don't worry!" she said as she held his hand and skipped along the empty corridors.

Without further ado, grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into his arms. He didn't kiss her. He simply held her against his chest, enjoying her warmth and sweet scent. It was only a few weeks ago that he met this girl, yet he felt such a unbearable tenderness for her.

"Kristoff…" Anna whispered.

"Shh," he silenced her. "Can you hear it?"

Anna's eyes widened as Kristoff held her closely to his chest. His heart was beating so fast. His breathing was heavy. Kristoff, for the first time in a forever, felt nervous.

"Is this because of me?"

Kristoff nodded. "Being with you…makes me feel very protective over you."

Besides his heartbeat, Anna could also feel a hardness protruding from his pants and pressing into her stomach.

Her right hand traveled downwards and massaged it through his pants.

"Is this also because of me?"

Sighing with pleasure, Kristoff nodded.

"C'mon, let's go," Anna took his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**And this is the last chapter of the triple-update weekend! More chapters will follow next week. Again, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm so glad that there are people who enjoy this story. Thank you for your support ^^ I'll continue to work hard.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I really don't dance," Elsa said as the Duke lead her onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry," he looked back at her. "Just follow my lead."

Their hands clasped together, Rainer put a hand around her waist and Elsa naturally put her other hand on his shoulder. She looked down at her feet, praying that they wouldn't fail her.

Then the band began playing a traditional waltz and Rainer took the lead. With movements as smooth as the surface of the ice blocks Arendelle exported, Rainer lead her from one step to the next. His gentle push and pulls hinting at where she should go. Elsa was surprised, as she remembered that the late Duke of Weselton was a terrible dancer.

After a few more steps, Elsa stopped looking at her feet and looked up at the young Duke. His sharp grey eyes were locked on hers, with a lazy smile playing on his lips. She swallowed as she felt her heartbeat increase again. She expected Rainer to be intimidated by her blue eyes, cowering in the powerful aura she emitted as Queen of Arendelle. But nothing of that sort happened. Quite the opposite in fact. Those winsome grey eyes gazed at her with a delight and fascination she had seen no man ever dare give her.

"I hear Prince Hans of the Southern Iles made a coup attempt."

Surprised that he brought this up, Elsa simply nodded. Weselton had good trade relations with the Kingdom of the Southern Iles and were close political allies. Elsa reminded herself that Arendelle was on bad terms with both of the kingdoms and prepared to navigate this tricky political situation.

"Yes. He attempted to marry my sister Anna and then assassinate me in order to gain the throne."

Rainer nodded. His eyes were searching hers, looking for even the slightest hint of emotion. But Elsa remained calm and even.

"Why didn't your sister marry him that night? He may be a rotten soul, but is an incredibly talented actor."

"I told Anna that she cannot simply marry a man she just met."

"You said that?"

"Yes."

Rainer roared with laughter. Other dancing pairs turned their heads to see what was happening between the Duke and the Queen.

"Is that amusing?" Elsa asked, feeling offended.

Shaking his head, Rainer continued to lead her through the steps and turns of the waltz.

"No, no, no, your majesty. Please do not misunderstand," he said, although the glint in his eyes did not show the slightest hint of an apology.

Elegantly, he lead Elsa through the last two turns of the dance and they each bowed to each other. Without giving Elsa even half a moment to escape, he took her by the hand and lead her to the side of the ballroom.

"I have never heard anyone say this before," he said.

He regarded Elsa with smiling eyes, pushing her to say more, daring her to break the image of a queen she was hiding behind.

"Yes," Elsa replied evenly. "One cannot simply marry a man without any considerations. And in hindsight, Prince Hans only loved power, and not my sister."

"How refreshing!" Rainer spread out his arms. "You are the first woman I've ever met who is so sensible about matters of marriage!"

Elsa felt the need to retaliate. She sensed that if the conversation continued to go like this, she would appear weak. As the queen, she had to remain above him at all times.

"The first woman who is so sensible after the countless maiden you have bedded?"

Taken aback by her bold reply, Rainer didn't immediately answer.

Elsa smiled. As the queen, it was perhaps bad manners to make such humiliating comments about the personal life of a guest under her roof, but with Rainer, she felt that such formalities were not needed anymore. His eyes dared her to break out the mask of a queen, and she was going to blow him away without mercy.

"I assume my servants have been gossiping again," Rainer sighed.

"You do not deny it?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It would depend on how that would affect the terms at the negotiation table tomorrow."

"As potential trade partners, it is better to be honest."

"Very well," Rainer nodded. "Yes. What my servants' whispers tell is a truth which has been stretched and pulled with every retelling."

Unsatisfied with that answer, Elsa was about to open her mouth to ask him to be more specific, but Rainer wouldn't give her this chance.

"If I may ask for your honest answer, you highness," he said. "How long of a period of courtship do you think is appropriate for a woman to agree to marry a man?"

Elsa folded her arms. She had never really thought about it. She knew for sure that marrying a man after knowing him for less than a day was was not the right choice, but if not a day, then how long?

She looked up at Rainer, who was almost two heads taller than her. His eyes were staring at her intently, a spark of challenge playing on his eyebrows, not at all worried that he was not talking to a young princess, but a queen.

"Perhaps not after an appropriate period, but after a man has proven his sincerity," Elsa eventually said.

With his hand on his forehead, the Duke turned his head upwards and laughed.

"My God! Your reputation among the other kingdom befits you."

"And my reputation would be?"

"That you have a heart made of ice, and that no man has ever melted it."

Elsa rebuked at that comment and immediately wanted to deny this, yet she could not find anything to say. It was true that no man had ever managed to ignite a passion in her. For most of her adult life, she was living in fear of herself, never having any room in her heart for a man.

Rainer took a step forward, so that he was standing almost nose to nose with Elsa. Her first reaction was to take a step back, but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist, denying her the retreat.

"Perhaps I could change that," he whispered into her ear.

Elsa took a sharp breath upon hearing that. What did she just say? This close, she could breathe in the gentle scent of his cologne, and feel his hot breath on her ear. Before she could reply, he had walked past her and vanished into the dancing crowd.

With heart pounding, Elsa felt that Rainer wasn't only after Arendelle's ice, but also the last bit of remaining ice in her heart.

—

As soon as the door was closed, their passion knew no more bounds. Holding her by the waist, Kristoff pressed Anna against the door, his lips planted on hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and with a moan, Anna accepted it. Feeling his hardness press against her, Anna's hand wandered down to his torso until she found the bulge of his cock. With her soft hands she massaged the hardness through his pants, causing Kristoff to sigh with pleasure.

His powerful hands traveled downwards and pulled up her dress. Then pushing aside her panties, he felt the damp curls of her sex. Kristoff gritted his teeth with the unbearable arousal building up inside him. He inserted his thick middle finger inside her hot sex. He took a sharp breath as he felt her inner muscle wrap themselves around his finger. Slowly, he began to move his finger in and out, up and down.

Anna stopped massaging his cock and had her hands clasped around his back. She was breathing hard, moaning Kristoff's name. His thick, rough finger felt so good inside her, making her shake with pleasure. Kristoff's finger was coated with her juices, glistening in the moonlight which shone into the room. He inserted a second finger into her, hearing Anna's moan echo through the room.

"Kristoff…it feels…good," she panted into his ear.

Kristoff groaned at the effect her words had on him, pushing his thick fingers further into her tight walls of her sex. He could feel her juices running down the palm of his hand, dripping down from his wrist. With every bit of willpower, he stopped himself from ripping off her clothes and plunging into her right on the floor. Slowly, he massaged her insides, causing Anna's amble bosom to tremble with her heavy breaths.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He took his fingers out and lifted her up by the waist. He carried her the bed and gently put her down. Anna's eyes were transfixed on Kristoff, watching as he loosened his belt and took off his pants. Her eyes widened as his cock sprang out. Hard and stiff, it stood erect in the air. Lying on her stomach, she inched closer to the edge of the bed, wanting to get a closer look. She touched it, surprised by how hot and swollen it was. Kristoff took a sharp breath and his manhood twitched at her touch.

Looking up at him, Anna smiled like the day when Kristoff asked if he could kiss her. She bit her lower lip, giggling inside. If Kristoff reacted like this after she only had touched it slightly, she imagined the ways she could control this muscular ice man.

Still looking up at him, she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of his cock.

"Oh God…Anna," Kristoff groaned and gently put a hand on her head.

"No, mister," Anna said with a chuckle and pushed his hand away. "No touching."

Gritting his teeth with the raw willpower that it took to control himself, Kristoff balled his hands into fists.

With her small tongue, Anna licked the underside of his cock, feeling it pulsing against her mouth. Sensually, she covered his entire shaft with her saliva so that some of it dripped from his balls. She could hear Kristoff groaning in agony, his body begging for more. It was then that Anna decided that it was time.

She rolled onto her back and spread her legs so that her sex was exposed to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, take me."

For a moment, Kristoff stood frozen. Anna's twin pigtails were at her sides, her dress rolled up to her waist, her panties torn aside. The damp curls of her sex glistened with juices and she had opened her legs for him, inviting him in.

Kristoff was beyond reason.

Taking a step towards the edge of the bed, he put the head of cock at the entrance of her sex.

"Anna…" he breathed.

"Make me yours," she replied while looking him in the eyes, her eyes telling him that she trusted him.

With a grunt, Kristoff pushed forward and buried half of his shaft inside the woman he loved so much.

"Urgh…Kristoff," Anna moaned, but didn't push him way. She was so wet that his thick member didn't cause her the unimaginable pain she thought she'd feel. Instead, it glided in easily.

Letting out an animalistic groan, Kristoff pushed the rest of his cock in so that his balls hit Anna's buttocks.

Breathing hard, both remained in this position for a while, enjoying the closeness of their skin, and the inhaling each other's breaths. Slowly, Anna wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands around his back. With frisky smile, she clenched her inner muscles, causing her sex to wrap even more tightly around his cock.

"Ungh…Anna…" Kristoff breathed, his hands balled into fists.

"You can move…if you want," Anna said, her face turning red.

This broke whatever human reason which remained inside Kristoff. With his large body towering above her, he pulled his cock halfway out, and then thrust it back in. Anna threw her head back, moaning with pleasure. Pulling in and out, pounding into her sex, Kristoff did not hear Anna, but was lost in the heat which clung desperately to his cock. Again and again, he raked her body, his cock plunging into her, each time causing the slurping sound of their juices to sound throughout the room.

Then, with one final thrust, he pushed his cock up to its hilt into her and released his semen. Anna cried out, feeling wave after wave of his hot cream gushing into her, filling her completely.

With one final groan, Kristoff collapsed on top of her, his thick cock still plugged inside her.

Smiling, Anna put her arms around his back, stroking his blonde hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews. And this is chapter 6! If you enjoy **_**A Desire for More**_**, please Follow or Review, I'd love to hear from everyone :) I hope Rainer's plan in this chapter didn't end up too complicated.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Kai, have you seen Anna?" Elsa inquired.

"No, your majesty," the butler bowed.

Elsa let out an agitated sigh. She had already warned Anna to be careful, but even now she would run off into the castle during the party. Just like the way she did with Prince Hans. It was likely that none of the servants would be able to find her; ever since Anna was a child, she had explored every nook and cranny in the castle. Every secret passageway, dark corner and potted plant was etched into her mind. It was funny that as the queen, Elsa knew so little about her own home.

"Shall I send someone to look for her?" Kai asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "You are excused."

With a nod, Kai took a step back, and turned, and walked away.

Gnawing on her nails, Elsa watched the ballroom as the guests continued socialize. This was definitely a good chance for Arendelle to extend her foreign relations, with many of her advisors mingling on the dance floor, talking to the many guests who wielded power. She could handle whichever guest wanted to talk to her directly, but not Rainer.

Rainer made her heart pound, and her skin shiver. His features were austere, but his eyes simmered with a seductive playfulness. While she danced with him, deep down inside, Elsa found his lips so kissable, yet as a the queen, she could not act like any other maiden who had fallen for a man.

She imagined him holding her closely to his hard body, her soft breasts pressed against his rock chest. She wanted to feel his lips clasped on hers, invading her with his slippery warm tongue. He would then lay her on the bed and make her his.

"Your majesty?"

With a gasp, Elsa snapped out of her daze and looked up.

Kai cleared his throat and introduced the gentleman standing a few steps away from her.

"Count Fidenza of the Southern Mediterranean. "

The Count took a deep bow. "Your majesty."

Elsa quickly took note of his heavy Italian accent. Count Fidenza was a trade representative from southern Italy. They mainly imported ice from Arendelle, and in exchange provided fruits which only grew in warmer climates. It was a lucrative business for both, but this was the first time the two had ever met.

Elsa assessed the man from head to toe. He was roughly fifteen years older than her, wore a handsome black suit along with black pants and a white cravat.

The Count approached her, but Elsa didn't know what to say. To her relief, he immediately began speaking.

"Your majesty," he took a position standing next to her, observing the crowd. "I hear that the new Duke of Weselton wants to reestablish trade relation with Arendelle."

"What you heard is correct."

"If I may be so bold and give you a piece of advice."

"You may."

Count Fidenza nodded. "Weselton does not have an urgent need for ice in their kingdom," he said. "But my advisors tell me that Prince Hans and his brothers desire this ice, and they are using the Duke of Weselton to gain access to it."

Confused, Elsa shook her head. "Why would the Kingdom of the Southern Isles desire ice from Arendelle?"

"Prince Hans and his brothers have given a large sum to the Duke of Weselton to buy ice from you in bulk. Other representatives of the Southern Iles and Weselton have traveled to the Kingdom of Finne and other northern kingdoms to secure the entire ice export for the next several years. They then plan on selling the ice for a low price."

Elsa blinked for a few moments, she didn't completely understand.

"Wouldn't the Southern Isles make an immense loss from it? I don't see how they can profit from such a ludicrous trade."

"Profit is not important to them, your majesty," Count Fidenza said. "Arendelle is currently the largest exporter of ice, and has control over the price of ice. However once Weselton and the Southern Isles become the largest buyers of ice by securing a majority of all the exports from the northern kingdoms, they will be able to command the price."

"I don't understand," said Elsa.

"Your majesty," the Count shook his head. "Once Weselton and the Southern Isles have brought up all the ice for the next several years, they intend to sell it to other kingdoms at a very low price. This way, as the dominant buyer, they can demand for the northern kingdoms to sell at a low price, and by also selling at a low price to other kingdoms, Arendelle cannot maintain a high price for ice since other kingdoms would see no reason to buy ice at a higher price from you."

The count continued. "The only thing that is preventing them from fully realizing this plan is that Arendelle is by far the largest ice exporter of all the northern kingdoms. However if Rainer manages to secure a large export deal lasting several years from Arendelle, Arendelle's control of the price will weaken, giving Weselton and the Southern Isles the full power to command the price."

He took a deep breath. "Arendelle would become bankrupt."

That was when the coin fell from her eyes. Arendelle's main export was ice. If Rainer and the prince brothers of the Southern Isles succeed in causing the price of ice to collapse, Arendelle's treasury would be slowly depleted, allowing for the Southern Isles to…

"…start a military invasion."

"Yes, your majesty."

Elsa took a few deep breaths, taking in all the information she had just gotten from the Count. Somehow she always had a feeling that Prince Hans' brothers would not punish him for playing with Anna's heart. No, quite the opposite. They would pat him on the shoulder and say that it was a pity he couldn't trick Anna into marriage.

"Tomorrow, the Duke will most likely offer a high price for Arendelle's ice, as well as a high volume trade agreement."

Elsa nodded. This made sense. In order to tempt Arendelle to sell a majority of their ice to Weselton, a premium price was almost expected. Under normal circumstances, it would have made sense for Arendelle to agree to sell a majority of their ice to the highest bidder. It was a a cunning plan to cause the price of ice to collapse.

There was just one more question which was Elsa wanted to ask.

"Why are you helping Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"I was friends with your father. I simply do not want to see his daughters fall into such a trap."

Count Fidenza took a step away from her, turned and bowed. "If you would excuse me."

"Thank you for your help. Please feel free to stay for as long as you like. Arendelle is indebted to you."

"It was my pleasure to help."

He turned and vanished into the crowd.

Elsa felt dizzy. This wasn't something she felt prepared for. What a cunning plan Prince Hans and Rainer had hatched out. First buy up all the ice from Arendelle and the neighboring kingdoms and then sell it to other kingdoms at a very low price so that it would be impossible for Arendelle to maintain the price she had been selling at. With the collapse of the price of ice, Arendelle's treasury would dry up…and then…she could not defend herself.

Elsa took a deep breath. Calm down, she told herself. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she managed to detect Rainer. He was still talking to some of the guests on the dance floor with a drink in his hands. His face betrayed not even the slightest hint that he was planning on ruining Arendelle.

Suddenly, Elsa felt a pang of pain in her chest. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she held a hand to her chest. Letting out a sharp breath, she wondered what this pain was. All this time she hoped that Rainer was someone she could trust. And when they danced, she was overwhelmed by his aura, feeling safe in his arms. She wanted to believe that she had a found a person - be it lover or friend - who shared her burden of power.

Perhaps that is why he was so charming with her. Rainer wanted to prevent her from thinking that Weselton was be plotting against Arendelle under the disguise of a trade pact. Wooing a maiden's heart, and have her look only into his eyes so that she was blind to everything else around her while Arendelle went to ruin.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa took a good look at Rainer.

Fine, she thought. She could play his game. She was well aware of her feminine beauty and the effect she had on men around her.

Elsa smiled. She would play with his heart just like he played with hers. She would seduce him and break him.

"Kai!"

"Yes, your majesty," the butler hurried over, his heavy stomach heaving in front of him.

"Find the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. I wish to discuss an urgent matter with him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank for so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! I'm so sorry that chapter 7 took a whole week to write, but with the end of the uni semester approaching, thing have been pretty hectic for me. There will be one chapter per week until the last week of April, and in May expect much more! Also, if you want to read more of my work, check out **_**The Wolf's Maiden**_** on Fictionpress :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After doing his rounds around the castle and sending servants out into town to have a look, Kai returned to Queen Elsa empty handed. Kristoff was nowhere to be seen, and so was Princess Anna. It was as if both had vanished.

Elsa excused herself from the ballroom so that she could talk with Kai in private.

"Have you looked everywhere? The garden? The kitchen? Inside the armor sets?"

"Yes, your majesty."

For a moment Elsa contemplated the various options. She knew Anna very well, having explored various secret passageways and hiding places with her as a child. But perhaps the answer was where it was the most obvious.

"Return to the ballroom and make my excuses to anyone who inquires about my absence," Elsa instructed her loyal butler.

"Where will your majesty go?"

"I will go find Anna and Kristoff myself."

Without another word, Elsa turned and strode off into the long corridors.

Smiling, Kai looked after her. This was the young girl he had helped raise ever since the previous Queen of Arendelle gave birth to her. He had changed her diapers, watched her live in fear of herself, and break free from those fears. Now she was a young queen, caring for her sister and the entire kingdom. He felt proud to serve under her.

He turned and went back in to the ballroom. As the head butler, it was his duty to direct the servants.

—

Exhausted, Kristoff was lying on Anna's bed. He was spent and his limbs were mush. He could have never imagine that making love with Anna would be so intense. It was without a doubt the most intense experience he has ever had. As for Anna, she snuggled up to his sides, her hair in a sexy mess, indicating that she had just been fucked, and fucked well.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hard chest rising and falling as his lungs expanded. This moment right now, he wanted to remember it until the day he died.

His eyes still closed, he felt Anna pushing his arms aside, freeing herself from his protective embrace. Before he could ask what she wanted, she lied down on his chest, her chin resting on his hard muscles. He took a sharp breath as he felt her soft breasts press against him.

With a mischievous smile that caused the corners of her blue eyes to curve, she poked his solid chest and watched him breathe gently. He opened his eyes and was pleased to discover how Anna filled his sight, not allowing him to see anything else but her. Her strawberry blond hair covered part of her face, creating an enigmatic air about her. Feeling her warm body pressed against his, his cock slowly rose again.

"Kristoff…we should do this more often," Anna said with a throaty purr.

"You little minx," he chuckled and put his large hands on her back. He could feel her sweat, but at the same time her skin felt so soft and smooth. His hands traveled downwards and gave her buttocks a tenacious squeeze.

"Hey!" Anna pouted and squeezed his hard cock in return. "I didn't say you could do that."

Kristoff let out a light laugh and squeezed again. Anna pretended to scowl but couldn't suppress the smile which was playing on her swollen lips. She let go off his hardness and climbed on top of him. Glancing behind, she made sure that his swollen cock was nestled in the valley her buttocks formed.

With a small sigh, she felt the length of his shaft press against the wet lips of her sex.

"Anna…" Kristoff groaned and his large hands traveled to his cock so that it might slip into her creamy cunt.

"No, mister," Anna giggled, her voice simmering with ardor. She grabbed him by the wrist and placed his hands on her breasts. He gave them a strong squeeze, causing Anna to moan with delight. She couldn't get enough of this feeling of his large rough hands groping the places which were the most intimate on her body.

Making sure that his cock wouldn't slip into her warm slippery tunnel, she slid along the length of his shaft, feeling it pulsing against her. Below her, Kristoff heaved out a long sigh, gritting his teeth with the tortuous pleasure Anna was giving him.

Her wet cunt left a trail of shimmering juices along his cock, showing just how aroused she had become. As smooth as silk, she slid up and down, every time putting more pressure so that the lips of her sex covered up some of his shaft.

"Kristoff," Anna panted, her breath shallow. She bit her swollen lower lip, her breasts cupped by Kristoff's rough hands.

"Anna, I need to put it in," Kristoff breathed, mesmerized by the sight on top of him. Transfixed he watched Anna sliding on his cock, writhing above him. Her curves on top of him, her soft breasts in his hands. Her eyes were filled with the unbound lust of a woman who had unleashed her inner wanton, her eyes glazed with the pleasure of relishing the length of his meaty shaft. Her strawberry blonde hair was completely lose, hanging down to her breasts, wild and free. She appeared like a goddess on top of him, using the lips of her cunt to grab his cock, teasing it beyond any bearable limits.

"Yes," Anna breathed. "I need to be filled." Without another word, she raised her hips and began lowering her hips onto his cock.

And just as Anna was about to put the full length of Kristoff's hardness into her warm wet cunt, the sound of someone knocking at the door made her freeze. Both looked at each other, wondering who it could be. Kristoff shut his jaw tightly as the thick mushroom head of his shaft was melting inside Anna.

"Who, who is it?" Anna stuttered.

"It's me, Anna." Elsa stood at outside her door, uncertain if she should enter. She thought she had heard lewd sounds coming from behind the door, but she told herself that she must have imagined it.

"W-wait! I need to get dressed first."

"Is Kristoff with you?"

Anna froze. She had a very important choice to make. She could be honest right now, or she could try to lie herself out of the situation.

She got off Kristoff and pointed towards the closet room to the side.

"Hide in there," she whispered.

Unsure as to how to react to such a situation, Kristoff complied. As silently as possible, he moved his large frame across her room. The well oiled doors to the closet opened without a hitch and Kristoff hid in there. Once in there, he was surrounded by complete darkness and could not see anything even after his eyes had adjusted.

"No, he isn't here," Anna said as she dressed. She quickly threw on a dress and didn't bother about any corset. Without an abigail, such a thing would be too troublesome.

"You can come in now!"

Elsa opened the door and immediately her nose detected the peculiar scent that hung in the air. She couldn't quite describe what it was, it was a strange animal smell that she had never come across before. She regarded Anna from head to toe, noticing her disheveled hair, her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She had a gut feeling that _something_ had happened in here, and judging from Anna's uneasy expression, she felt that it had something to do with Kristoff.

"Are you sure Kristoff isn't here?" Elsa narrowed her eyes, suppressing a teasing smile.

"I think he decided to go home," Anna said. "He said said something about…uhm…carrots. Yes, he said Sven needed his carrots."

Elsa watched as Anna's blue eyes darted across the room, showing that there was something she was trying to hide.

"Alright, I will send Kai and Gerda to find Kristoff at his mansion," Elsa said.

"No, no, no!" Anna burst out. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…you don't need to send them. I will go find him myself."

"Anna…" Elsa took a step forward, wanting to prompt her tell her why she was so flustered. Anna smiled nervously, but she wasn't going to give in. She loved her sister more than anyone, but at the same time she was also afraid of Elsa's reaction if she found out how quickly she had moved with Kristoff. And especially if she saw a naked Kristoff in the closet. She just might freeze him to death on the spot.

"Elsa…did something happen?" Anna asked, attempting to stir the conversation away from Kristoff.

"Yes," Elsa breathed out. "Count Fidenza of the Southern Mediterranean has told me about the real reason why Rainer wants to reestablish trade routes with Arendelle. That is why I need to speak with Kristoff."

"What do you mean, the real reason?" Anna was confused.

Elsa sighed and explained to Anna what the count had told her.

At first, Anna had difficulty understanding the plan Prince Hans, his brothers and Rainer had made to cause the price of ice to collapse, but after a few explanations she managed to get a grasp of it.

"Whew…that is, I mean…" Anna shook her head. "Maybe I should go punch Hans again."

Elsa let out a chuckle. Anna had always been literally hands on with any problem given to her, and she was no different this time around. But physical violence, especially war should be avoided. Rainer didn't know that Elsa knew of the plan, and that meant that Arendelle was one step ahead. Knowing the true intentions of the opponent was a valuable advantage to have in tomorrow's negotiations.

"Go find Kristoff now. We will need to form a plan for tomorrow," Elsa said. She turned around and walked out of Anna's room. And just as she was about to exit, she turned her head.

"I wish to speak with him immediately, I'm sure you know exactly where he went after he had spent some time in your room," she winked with a devilish smile.

Blushing from head to toe, Anna waved awkwardly.

With a satisfied smile, Elsa strode off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, Follows and Favs! I really appreciate all the support! Here is chapter 8, I hope you will enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Anna listened for her sister's footsteps, making sure that she had gone down the stairs. With a sigh of relief, she closed the doors behind her and rushed over to her closet. Ripping open the doors, she found a naked Kristoff hiding behind a thick wall of dresses, gowns and corsets. His arms were glued to his sides, his eyes wide open, not daring to breath.

Watching him frozen with fear, Anna burst out laughing, hitting his chest with her small fist.

"Is she gone?' Kristoff let out a breath.

"Yes, yes," Anna laughed and put her arms around his waist, resting her hand on his hard chest. Through the thin silk of her night gown, she could feel his pulsing erection pressing against her soft stomach.

"Elsa said that she wants to speak to you immediately," Anna said and told Kristoff about the plan Rainer and the princes of the Southern Isles had made in order to bankrupt Arendelle.

His eyes downcast, Kristoff nodded solemnly. Suddenly the overpowering air of an aroused male had vanished, and the businessman that Kristoff was had taken over. He contemplated what Anna told him carefully, the wheels in his mind already thinking of possible routes he could take at the negotiation table.

"Where is your sister? I'll go talk to her now."

"She's probably somewhere downstairs," Anna said and glanced downwards. "But you can't go out like this."

She grabbed his rock hard cock and gave it a light squeeze. It was then that Kristoff realized. The entire time, his erection was protruding outwards, and if headed downstairs right now, every guest and servant in the castle would be able to notice the bulk in his pants.

"We'll have to take care of this," Anna smiled mischievously and slid down to her knees.

"Anna…" Kristoff began, but before he could get any further, his breath caught in his throat as Anna's warm moist mouth enveloped the mushroom head of his thick member. He watched as her cheeks hallowed and the sensation of her mouth's slippery suction caused him to tremble.

His large hands felt her disheveled hair, the sight of Anna sucking on his cock entrancing him. And just as he was about to calm down ever so slightly, Anna used her tongue to massage the underside of his cock. Her small tongue flickered across his sensitive underside, feeling his pulse and veins. She could taste the small drops of semen oozing out of the tip of his hardness, and it mixed with her saliva inside her mouth.

"Dosh i ee go?" Anna asked, and Kristoff threw his head back as the vibrations of her attempt to speak rippled through his manhood. She glanced up at him, making eye contact and blinked several times.

Kristoff took a sharp breath. He couldn't take it anymore. This sight of Anna was simply too erotic for his inner caged animal to remain at peace. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to restrain the primitive animal from escaping him.

"Anna…I'm going to lose…" he panted.

"Ish oight," Anna said with his cock in her mouth and sweetly smiled up at him.

This was the last push Kristoff needed. Placing his sturdy hands on her head, he rammed his cock into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Anna stretched out her tongue so that while he fucked her mouth, the meaty underside of his swollen manhood would be rubbing on the entire surface of her hot tongue.

Grunting, Kristoff moved his hips back and fourth, fucking Anna's mouth like there was no tomorrow. He nearly blacked out with pleasure as Anna placed her lips around his cock, trying to suck him back in every time he pulled out. His rod made a slippery sound every time he shoved it back in or pulled it out. Their juices were overflowing and he could see a mixture of Anna's saliva and his semen dripping from her chin. The harder he fucked her mouth, he louder the slapping sound of his balls against her chin was.

Anna looked up at Kristoff, seeing the agony in his face and feeling happy that she, and only she, was the one who made him feel this way. She wanted to keep him with her forever, that is why she used her lips to suck him back in. She didn't feel like she was being used. Quite the opposite. She felt like she was the Goddess in his life, able to use her ability to pleasure him to have him at her mercy.

The slurping sounds echoing through the room, Kristoff desperately pounded her face. And then finally, as he felt his orgasm rock his body, he rammed his cock as far as possible, pushing Anna's head down onto his rod so that her nose nuzzles with his pelvis and his balls were tightly pressed against her chin.

With an animal groan, Kristoff pumped wave after wave of his stallion semen down her throat, unleashing every bit of energy he had. His entire body became rigid, unable to move as the overwhelming orgasm froze his muscles.

Panting, Kristoff finally felt this intensity subside and he collapsed against the wall. Anna was still on her knees in front of him, coughing and swallowing his thick semen. Just as Kristoff was about to get worried, she made one final gulp and cleared her throat.

"You let out so much," Anna pouted and wiped her mouth with one of her dresses.

"Oh, Anna!" Kristoff let out a hearty laugh and put his arms around her. Seeing her pout like this with lips swollen after having her mouth fucked, and the primitive male animal inside him finally put back into the cage, an ardent tenderness overcame him and he pulled her closer to him.

"Anna…" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Anna smiled and enjoyed the sensation of his hard chest against her soft breasts.

—

After quickly cleaning up and getting dressed, Anna and Kristoff rushed downstairs to meet with Elsa. There was no clock in Anna's room, so neither knew how time they had spent engaging in their carnal desires inside the closet.

Instead of wasting time and checking every room in the castle, Kristoff decided to enter the ball room and asked Kai where Elsa was. While there, he discreetly observed Rainer. From his outer appearance, one couldn't tell that he was conspiring with Prince Hans. Socializing with the guests and making an effort to get to know the aristocracy of Arendelle, he appeared to be genuinely enjoying his visit.

Kai told him that Elsa was waiting for him in the royal library. Dodging any guests who wanted to ask him about his rumored relationship with Princess Anna, Kristoff sneaked out of the ballroom.

"In the library," he said to Anna who was waiting outside for him.

Anna nodded and the pair made their way to the other side of the castle. The location of the library was designed to be as far away from the ballroom as possible, so that guests could seek a place of silence in case they needed a rest from the chitter chatter.

"Just one thing before we go talk to her…" Anna bit her lower lip. "When she asks you where you were, just tell her you were talking to Rainer's servants. I think she suspects that you were in my room."

"Don't worry," Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a breath, Anna knocked on the sturdy door.

"Come in," Elsa's voice sounded.

Anna and Kristoff entered the room, expecting Elsa to be alone, but they found her speaking with a older gentleman, a man in a black suit and white cravat.

Elsa had used the respect the title of queen commanded, and asked Count Fidenza to cone with her so that she might ask him for more details regarding Rainer and Prince Hans.

"Anna. This is Count Fidenza of the Southern Mediterranean. He was the one who told me about Rainer's intentions."

Anna raised the hem of her dress a little and nodded.

"This is my sister, Princess Anna, and her…" Elsa stopped short for a moment. "companion Kristoff, Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance," the Count said and took a bow.

As the Queen, it would normally be inappropriate to be the one introducing other people. The fact that Elsa herself introduced Anna and Kristoff meant that high walled courtesies could be dropped in his situation. But this didn't bring any relief to Kristoff. Elsa simply acknowledged him as Anna's 'companion'. He could only pray that it meant that she didn't want the hot rumors of Anna's and Kristoff's relationship to become the subject of the conversation.

Turning to Kristoff, Elsa made eye contact with him, giving him an even but stoic look. Kristoff clenched his jaw with fear. While he was the same age as her, the moment Elsa assumed her role as queen, a wide gap in solemness and maturity came between them.

"Count Fidenza was just telling me about the details of Rainer's plans. Could you please tell my sister and the Ice Master?"

"Certainly," the Count stepped forward. "The Kingdom of the Southern Isles is ambitious, however their main export of fish, salt and sugar have been bellow expectations in the past five years. They also had to fend off Western invaders, eating into their gold reserves. To have enough funds to secure the majority of the ice exports, they needed Rainer to agree to shoulder at least seventy percent of the costs."

Kristoff nodded. "You mean that without Rainer's support, the plan won't come to fruition."

"Exactly."

Kristoff took a step towards the Count. "How do you know all this?"

Not intimidated by Kristoff's size, the Count answered calm and evenly.

"Before long, a messenger from the Southern Isles delivered a letter to me, asking for my support. It didn't explain all the details, but gave me an idea about what Prince Hans and his brothers had planned."

"And how can you be sure that Rainer is the key?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Count Fidenza smiled.

Kristoff regarded the Count, reading his face for any possible sign of dishonesty. "How do I know I can trust you."

"He was friends with my father," Elsa interjected. "He was an ally in the past, and he is an ally offering his help now."

Ignoring Elsa, Kristoff folded his arms, expecting an answer from the Count. The Count smiled, realizing that while Kristoff wasn't of noble blood, he had the blood of a cold hard businessman running through hid veins. Kristoff wasn't looking for promises of nostalgic political allegiances, but words which spoke with hard coin.

"Twenty percent of the exports of my kingdom go to Arendelle. I stand to lose much profit if Arendelle goes bankrupt," the Count answered.

Satisfied, Kristoff nodded.

Anna took a step forward and poked his sides.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him," she scowled. "He is just trying to help."

With half a smile, Kristoff simply shrugged.

Elsa watched Kristoff, satisfied with how he had handled the situation. In her eyes, he had proven that he wasn't all muscles, but also had brains. Now the next issue came into question.

"The simplest way to avoid any large conflicts is to convince Rainer to end his alliance with Prince Hans," Elsa said.

"But how do we do that?" asked Anna.

"It will be difficult to break the pact they have formed," said Count Fidenza. "They are both Kingdoms of the Germanic territories, related by tongue and blood. They have a tendency of sticking together."

There was a lengthy silence. No one could think of a way to persuade Rainer to abandon Prince Hans and his twelve brothers. Elsa watched her sister, Kristoff and the Count think in silence. All of them were trying so hard to help her. It was at times like these that she felt grateful for all the love she is being given.

In fact, Elsa had an idea. She thought of using the same trick Prince Hans had used with Anna. She would seduce Rainer, have him confess his true intentions, and afterwards…break him. Yet this posed a large problem. As the Queen of Arendelle, she couldn't simply go around seducing a Duke, as the image and reputation of the entire kingdom depended on her.

And above all, Elsa didn't have the slightest idea about how to use the charms a woman like her wielded.

Eventually, when no one would speak, Elsa announced that they would meet again tomorrow morning, two hours before the scheduled negotiation, to discuss any new ideas.

After everyone had left and she was the only one in the library, she balled her fists as she made her decision.

She would learn how to seduce a man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the Follows, Favs and Reviews! It's really encouraging me to write :) I am also very sorry for the long wait. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I am wrapping up my final semester at uni and things are hectic. In May, I will update 3 times a week! Thank you for your patience ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Breakfast is ready, you highness," Kai knocked on Anna's door.

The royal butler heard some shuffling sounds from behind the door and he shook his head. He understood that Anna wanted to spend time with her lover Kristoff, but he thought that she could at least make an effort to be more secretive about it. Half of Arendelle had already seen them kissing at the docks.

Before he could clear his throat and knock again, Anna ripped the door open. She wore her green summer dress and had hair tied up into two twin pig tails. There were dark rings under her eyes. She had stayed up all night thinking about the ways she could help Elsa solve the threat, but alas, economic warfare was not her domain.

"Good morning," she gave Kai a tired smile.

"Good morning, your highness," he replied, clearly surprised. In the all the years he had worked for the royal family, this was the first time the princess got out of bed so quickly.

"Is my sister, I mean Queen Elsa, eating breakfast?"

"Yes. The Queen is downstairs. I believe she is waiting for you."

Thanking him, Anna headed downstairs with some unsteady sleepy steps. No matter how she went about it, a good punch in Rainer's face was the only solution she could think of. In the middle of the night, she was about to jump out of bed and act on impulse, but in the end decided not to.

"Good morning, Elsa," Anna said as she sat down.

Elsa gave her a tired smiled and yawned. "Did you sleep last night?"

"No," Anna shook her head. "There is something I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't the problem be solved if you didn't agree to sell Rainer your ice?"

"Anna…" Elsa sigh. "You should learn more about your own kingdom. Arendelle is the largest exporter of ice. We export thirty-five percent of all ice the ice sold to any kingdom. But if Prince Hans and Rainer secure the other sixty-five percent and sell that at a low price, the price of ice will still collapse."

"So you mean simply denying Rainer our ice isn't enough?"

"Yes. And since Weselton is financing a large part of the plan, we have to persuade Rainer to join our side."

Anna nodded, letting the percentages sink in. She wasn't stupid, but cold hard numbers had never been friends with her.

"And how do we do that?"

"I have an idea…" Elsa mumbled, averting her eyes.

Almost immediately, Anna's eyes were locked onto her sister. She knew this expression. She had seen it so many times when Elsa wanted to avoid her, when she was told to hide her powers to protect those around her.

With a mischievous smile, Anna narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer across the table.

"What's your idea?"

"It's just an idea."

Biting her lower lip with curiosity, Anna leaned in so close that her face was just a few inches away from Elsa, with servants curiously watching as the princess' body was almost lying entirely on the breakfast table.

"C'mon, tell me," Anna grinned.

"Anna…" Elsa turned her face away, but that would not deter her determined sister. Ignoring the supposed grace of a princess, Anna leaned in until her vision of Elsa blurred. Elsa waited until Anna returned to her seat, but she wouldn't give in. She would stay in this position until she got what she wanted.

With a sigh, Elsa gave up. She whispered into Anna's ear of the intentions she had with Rainer, and how she had stayed up all night thinking about the methods she could use to seduce and break him.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"Shhh!"

Still lying on the breakfast table, Anna's sleepy eyes were filled with surprised bewilderment. She blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. Eventually she let out a breath and rested her head on the hard wood of the table.

"Wow…Elsa, are you sure? I mean…"

"I don't know!"

Slowly, Anna slid back into her seat, and the servants took that opportunity to quickly deck the table with bread, jams, tea, cheese, ham and every other imaginable food. They hoped that this would keep their princess in her seat, although they had their doubts. Nothing and no one would stand between Anna and what she wanted, least of all breakfast.

In silence, the sisters began to eat. Munching away, neither had a large appetite, but they knew they needed some food in their stomachs for the battle inside the negotiation room.

"Should I tell the others? Kristoff, Olaf, and the Count with the weird Italian accent?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled and chuckled at Anna's description of the Count.

"His name is Count Fidenza. And no. I don't think we should tell anyone."

"But then, what am I supposed to tell Kristoff about what to do in the negations?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Just tell him that for now, we need more time. Tell him that we need to keep Rainer in Arendelle for as long as possible."

"You mean so that _you_ have more time to…"

Elsa took a sharp breath as her face flushed red.

Before she could come up with a reply, Kai the royal butler rushed into the dining hall.

"Your majesty, the Ice Master and Deliverer has arrived."

"Thank you," Elsa said in a calm and even tone, the red blush in her cheeks gone without a trace. Immediately she had resumed the personality of a Queen.

Resting her chin on her hand, Anna watched her sister's sudden personality shift. As soon as the topic of Rainer came up, Elsa suddenly lost the mature solemness the role of a queen demanded. Anna simply smiled, her gut feeling telling her that maybe, just maybe, this Rainer wasn't so bad after all.

She balled her other hand into a fist and flexed it.

—

Elsa returned to her chambers to change into the dark green dress which demanded respect. Anna rushed into the lobby to meet Kristoff. Ignoring the servants who had received Kristoff, she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the mouth.

"Anna!" Kristoff managed to push her away after some struggle.

"What?" she said curtly.

"Not here," he whispered. "That's how the rumors spread."

"Really?" she smiled and jumped back into his arms despite his protests. Giggling, the servants covered their mouths and turned a blind eye toward their princess.

After finally haven gotten the kisses that she wanted, Anna explained to Kristoff about Elsa's desire to keep Rainer in Arendelle for as long as possible. When Kristoff asked why Elsa wanted that, Anna was about to open her mouth and tell him, but stopped herself at the last moment. She loved Kristoff, but her loyalty to her sister demanded for her to keep it a secret…for now.

They made their way to the library, where Elsa and the royal butler Kai were already waiting for them. Kai carried a message from Count Fidenza, stating that he won't be attending the negotiations, as that could potentially affect his trade relations with the Kingdom of Weselton. Elsa showed no reaction to the message while Anna was noticeably upset. Kristoff folded his arms and smiled. He had expected the Count to make this move. Politics were but an extension of economic benefits.

After a quick discussion on how to make the meeting end inconclusively, the four of them made their way to the negotiation room. Right before the doors, Elsa stopped short. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be her first real task as the Queen of Arendelle.

"Your majesty?" Kai looked at Elsa.

"Yes, open the doors."

Clearing his throat, Kai opened the door to the negotiation room. His loud voice introduced Elsa, Anna and Kristoff with their official titles.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry," Elsa smiled.

Taking one more breath, Elsa entered.

That breath caught in her throat as Rainer came into view. Like a wolf eyeing his prey, his sharp grey eyes were immediately locked on her. His raven black hair was handsomely pulled back, matching the dark green uniform and dark red cravat he was wearing for the morning. The corners of his lips hinted with a smile as Elsa averted her eyes to avoid eye contact.

Rainer sat on one end of the far side of the table, and Elsa on the other. Anna and Kristoff sat next to each other at the side of the table.

Behind her, Kai closed the heavy doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your support! Starting next week, there will be 3 updates per week :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I thank you for the welcoming ball. Arendelle's sincere hospitality has gone above and beyond its reputation in all the kingdoms."

"Thank you. Arendelle is pleased by your visit."

Feeling awkward, Anna and Kristoff watched the exchange of standard polite pleasantries between the two leaders. They both knew it was all a facade covering up the true intentions and hidden agendas, but royal negations demanded these formalities. After another few minutes of rehearsed exchanges, and just as Anna was about to doze off on the table, Rainer got to business.

"The Kingdom of Weselton is prepared to make a good offer to Arendelle to mark the beginning of a new era of friendship," Rainer said and one of his servants put a large scroll of parchment on the table. The royal butler Kai took the parchment and handed it to Elsa. She unrolled it and her eyes darted from line to line. Curious, Anna and Kristoff leaned over so that they could take a peek, but Kai loudly cleared his throat and shot Kristoff an angry glance. Both immediately sat upright in their seats, remembering that they were in a formal negotiation.

"This is a very generous offer," Elsa stated after she finished reading.

"Yes," Rainer smiled and put his hands on the table. "With this offer, I would like to express the Weselton's and my personal sincerity in reestablishing friendly relations with Arendelle. We are prepared to buy sixty percent of Arendelle's annual ice export over the next ten years at twenty pieces of silver for every standard sized block."

"Wow!" Kristoff sounded, unable to to contain his amazement.

Anna, who knew nothing about Arendelle's trade relations, much less the price of ice, gave Kristoff a questioning glance.

"What he means is that he wants to buy more than half of Arendelle's ice," Kristoff whispered to Anna.

"I know, I'm not stupid," Anna pouted and kicked Kristoff's foot under the table. "But the price…?"

Kristoff nodded. "The standard price is between five and five-and-a-half silver pieces per block of ice."

Anna's jaw dropped slightly. She immediately understood that if Weselton brought sixty percent of ice over the next ten years at a price that was more than double the normal price, it would be an incredibly tempting offer. No, under normal circumstances, it was an offer one simply could not refuse.

Kristoff on the other hand scratched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. While he knew that Rainer would make an incredibly good offer under the pretense of reestablishing friendship, his offer was too good to be true. So good in fact, even if Count Fidenza hadn't told Elsa about the plan Weselton and the Southern Isles had made, there would be reason for suspicion.

His eyes shifted to Elsa. How would she handle this situation? If she refused or questioned his offer too much, then Rainer might begin to suspect that Arendelle knew about his alliance with Prince Hans. If she agreed, then Arendelle was doomed in the long term.

Elsa stared at the parchment in front of her. Her mind felt calm, but her heart was pounding against her chest. It was such a strange sensation. Butterflies were flying in the stomach, but none of that reached her head. It was as if her mind was detached from the sensations of her body.

Suddenly, she felt someone's hot gaze on her. She looked up and immediately froze in her seat. Rainer had stopped talking, but that didn't mean that he sat still. His sharp grey eyes were fixed on her, the glint in his eyes causing her breath to grow shallow. His entire expression was solemn, but there was just the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Those eyes weren't even remotely thinking about ice. No. They were targeted directly at her.

Quickly looking down, Elsa could hear her heart pound against her chest. Was it fear she felt? No. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself. It was excitement. This for the first time in a long time that she had felt this tingling sensation.

"What do you intent to do with all that ice?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa and Anna immediately turned to Kristoff and then to Rainer. This would be a difficult question to answer.

"Like I said before, there is a crushing summer in my kingdom, and my people are in desperate need for a hard ice that can keep them cool," Rainer answered.

"I appreciate your generosity, but sixty percent of Arendelle's ice would be far too much for your kingdom. I do not see how you could make use of so much ice."

Anna raised an eyebrow. Even if it was just momentarily, Kristoff had picked up some of the courtesies of royalty.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes and Elsa shut her jaw tightly. The tension in the room was high. Kristoff had driven Rainer into the corner with his sharp questions. If put under more pressure, there was a chance that Rainer would give up his plan.

"Of course, you are right," the Duke nodded. "But you have to understand that Weselton's main export to her neighboring kingdoms is livestock, pork, poultry and beef. The heat was intense and half the animals died before reaching the buyer, and the meat of the slaughtered animals began to rot before they even left the city. Arendelle's ice is harder than that of any other northern kingdom, and Weselton needs it to transport its goods."

"That is indeed an urgent problem," Kristoff nodded, pretending to believe him. "As a former merchant myself, I understand your difficulties."

"Queen Elsa, do you accept Weselton's proposal?" Rainer asked, his eyes immediately locking onto Elsa again.

Anna swallowed. Rainer was making an attempt to immediately reach an agreement. From his point of view, there would be no reason for Arendelle to have any serious suspicions and a price of twenty silver pieces per block of ice was simply impossible to reject.

Elsa heaved a deep sigh. At that reaction, Rainer tightened his jaw. He had expected Elsa to immediately agree and react with a smile. A sigh was not a good sign to him.

"How would you react if I asked Weselton for sixty percent of its pork, poultry and beef export?" Elsa asked.

Rainer took a sharp breath, but didn't answer.

"Exactly," Elsa continued. "I would not know what to say. I am but a young queen, and selling sixty percent of Arendelle's ice to a single kingdom is a pivotal decision."  
Kristoff suppressed a smile. He could see where Elsa was aiming to go with this.

"Your majesty, if I may assure you - "

"Men have betrayed Arendelle before, and men will do it again," Elsa cut him off, asserting the powerful aura of a queen she carried. "Your father had wanted to kill me and exploit Arendelle. I am sure that you are a fine man, however I hope you understand if I am hesitant to agree to your trade proposal for such a large amount of ice."

Rainer rested his hands on the table. Unexpectedly, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course I understand," he said, his voice laced with sympathy. "I am but a young ruler myself, and I realize the gravity of such decisions."

Elsa stood up and handed the parchment to Kai.

"I will discuss your proposal with my panel of advisors," she said, her voice calm but commanding. "In three days you will receive an answer. Until then, you are welcome to stay at the royal castle."

Rainer stood up and bowed deeply. "Thank you, your highness. Your kindness be blessed."

With her hands clasped in front of her, Elsa exited the room. Anna and Kristoff quickly followed.

—

"Wow! You were really…like a queen in there!" Anna laughed.

"I am a queen," Elsa frowned.

Laughing, Anna gave her sister a hug.

Immediately after the negotiations, the three of them had gone to the library and locked the doors. Kai stood outside, making sure that no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"He was more skillful than I thought he would be," Kristoff scratched his chin.

"Yes, he managed to evade your questions quite easily," Elsa said while resting her chin on Anna's shoulder. Behind the closed doors, she could stop being Queen Elsa and simply be Elsa, a young woman thrust into power because she was the first-born.

"Now we have got three more days," Kristoff folded his arms. "But what should we do?"

Elsa didn't answer. At the negotiation table, she had no idea why she told Rainer she would have an answer in three days. It was the first number that came to her mind. One or two days seemed too short, and any longer than three days could make him feel that she was delaying her decision on purpose.

Elsa swallowed and Anna could feel her sister's heartbeat quicken.

Elsa wondered if she could take take Rainer's heart, bring him to his knees, and have him confess his plan to her in just three days.

Shaking her head, she buried her face in Anna's shoulder.

Three days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the Favs, Follows and Reviews! As promised, this is the first chapter of this week's triple update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After lunch, Anna decided to retire to her room for a nap. Before Elsa could say anything, she gone off and vanished around the corner. Knowing that there might be an awkward silence, Kristoff suggested that they talk about their next move during dinner. He quickly excused himself and went off into the same direction as Anna.

Shaking her head, Elsa knew exactly what those two were up to. At this point, it had almost become a custom for those two to have a daily afternoon session of passionate fucking.

But it was then that she realized: with Kristoff and Anna gone, and the servants resting after lunch, she was the only one walking around in the castle. For the first time in a long time, she could enjoy some peace and quiet and contemplate about matters in the tranquility of a quiet afternoon.

Her steps echoing eerily through the seemingly empty castle, Elsa walked up the stairs and into her room. She took off the restricting dark green dress she liked to wear whenever there was a formal occasion for her to attend as the queen. The lazy afternoon sunlight reflected on her pale bare skin. Standing naked, Elsa looked at her body in the mirror. She was three years older than her sister, yet she had never taken a man before. With her hands, she held the slight weight of her breasts, which were neither too large or too small. She had learned from the hushed whispers of her abigail that men loved to cup a woman's breast, and afterwards, his hands would travel down her sides until they reached her buttocks. His mouth would be on hers, hungrily kissing her, sucking on her tongue and breathing in her scent.

"And he will want you to touch his…hardness," she remembered her abigail whispering to a young milkmaid.

At that time, Elsa was listening intently to the hushed conversation between her servants. But before they could speak any further, Elsa shifted her weight, unintentionally causing a creaking sound to emerge from the wooden floors. The servants immediately turned to see who was around the corner and froze with fear when they saw the Queen of Arendelle. Before Elsa could even say that it was alright, the servants girls began apologizing as if their lives depended on it.

The fact that the title of queen inspired so much fear in the hearts of her servants left a bitter aftertaste. Elsa had thought perhaps she could become genuine friends with her abigail. After all, underneath the formal title, she was a young woman who was discovering the world and her body.

Imitating what she thought would be a man's touch, Elsa gave her breasts a light squeeze. It was a strange sensation, but there was nothing pleasurable about it. Her hands wandered down to her sex, gently stroking her curls. She felt nothing special, since it was the body she had known her entire life.

She imagined that it was Rainer touching her body, and all of the sudden, a string of pleasure shot up from between her legs. Closing her eyes, she carefully slipped a finger into the sudden wetness which she had never experienced before. Letting out a profound sigh, she felt a thrilling sensation travel through her nerves, electrifying her senses.

"Rainer…" she whispered while picturing his raven black hair, his sharp grey eyes and chiseled lips which demanded for a woman to kiss him. What would it feel like to have those lips on hers, his large hands cup her breasts and his hardness…

Elsa's fingers traveled further into her sex, carefully stroking her soft flesh. Shutting her eyes tightly, she imagined that it was Rainer's thick fingers which were inside her. She imagined his hot lips on her neck, his hardness pressing against her and his muscular arms around her slim waist.

Was it love? She knew not. All she knew was that she felt a instinctive attraction towards this man who was conspiring against her kingdom.

With a gulp, Elsa looked behind her and gazed upon the large bed she slept in every night. It was big enough for five people and she slept in it alone every night. What would it be like to share this bed with a man, she wondered. To have his large body on top of hers, the strength and desire of an aroused male pinning her down and mounting her.

She thought of his smile and the way his eyes penetrated hers. Those eyes showed that he didn't give a damn about Arendelle's ice. But was it her that he wanted? If so, then it worked to her advantage.

Elsa clenched her jaw. She could feel her feverish desire for him. And she knew what that meant. She had to break him before he broke her. She had to make him give into his desires before she did.

She turned and looked at her naked body in the mirror. She couldn't help but wonder if Rainer desired only what she saw in the mirror, or if there was something more.

Shaking her head wildly, Elsa removed such thoughts from her head. What did it matter, she told herself. He was a scoundrel who had ruined countless maiden and now wanted to ruin her and her kingdom. Even if he had genuine affection for her, she would make sure to take revenge.

Turning to her bed again, her eyes were filled with determination.

"A woman can't marry a man she just met," Elsa said to herself, but smiled at the second thought she had.

But there was no rule saying she couldn't fuck him.

—

Walking alone the garden, Elsa enjoyed Arendelle's lush summer. Near a pond she could see a group of yellow ducklings walking behind their mother. Ever since she was a child, she had observed the garden during the day, but was never allowed to come out. Now for the first time, she could take in the full scent of the grass, and hear the rustling sounds of the tree leaves as a gentle breeze blew though them.

She kneeled down to have a closer look at the ducklings, who so far had expressed no fear upon her presence. Inside this garden, the animals had never learned to fear man, and simply saw Elsa as a large creature who would give out food every now and then.

She continued exploring the large royal garden, and eventually came upon a large oak tree. Large and sturdy, it had been here long before the castle was built, some even saying before the Kingdom of Arendelle had been established. Making sure that her light blue cotton dress wouldn't get dirty, she lied down on her back, feeling the prickly sensation of the grass against her back.

She looked up and watched the leaves of the oak tree move with the wind, occasionally letting a glimpse of the sun escape. Elsa let out a deep breath, fully relaxing her mind and body, forgetting for just one moment that she bore the hopes and dreams of the entire kingdom on her small shoulders.

"May I join you?" a familiar voice asked.

With a sharp breath, Elsa sat up and turned around. Rainer emerged from behind the thick tree trunk. He too had changed out of his formal attire, and wore a pair simple trousers and a white shirt. They matched perfectly with his sturdy leather boots.

Without waiting for her answer, he sat down next to Elsa and spread himself out on the grass, seemingly oblivious that this was not a foolish girl of noble blood, but the royal queen who was next to him.

So flustered was Elsa that she did not know what to say. Her eyes darted around and noticed that Rainer too was without servants. It was just him and her.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

Using his elbows to support his upper body, the Duke lifted himself up slightly and turned his head to the startled Elsa. Her eyes were fixed on his torso, which was partially visible due to his white silk shirt. With his uniform the only naked skin visible from his body was from the neck and above, but with that removed, she could finally see the muscular chest that was hiding underneath. There were several beads of sweat on his chest, his muscles falling and rising as he breathed. Below that Elsa could see his rock solid stomach, with his skin marking the perfect abs he had. She clenched her jaw and held her breath as she gazed upon his perfect body. The Rainer in her imagination was nothing compared to this. She felt drawn to this hard body, an allure that took every bit of willpower to suppress.

He gave her a lazy smile, but didn't answer at first. He breathed in slowly, tasting the sweet scent of grass and flowers that mixed with the salty flavor of the sea that the wind carried.

"Can't a man simply enjoy the beauty of nature on a sunny afternoon?" he answered, not caring for any titles or courtesies. He spoke to her as if he was speaking to a friend.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something in reply, but her mind would not produce the words. She stared at him, flabbergasted, unable to react. He was the first person besides Anna who addressed her so casually, and the first man who did not seem to be at all intimated by the fact that she was the queen.

"Of - of course," she stammered and sat up. She hugged her knees, mortified that Rainer, an enemy of Arendelle, had seen her lying around so carelessly under the oak tree.

Then, for a few minutes, no words were exchanged between the two. Elsa bit her tongue, unsure of what to say. In her room she felt confident and capable of seducing a man. But now that he had the boldness to address her so casually, she was thrown off guard.

"I have not yet discussed - " Elsa began but she was cut off by the Duke.

"Please," he smiled. "Let us leave tiresome matters of business where it belongs; in the negotiation room. A pleasant afternoon is no place for matters of finance."

"That is true," Elsa agreed, just barely able to keep the surprise out of her voice. She thought Rainer would jump at the chance to discuss the export deal, but instead he rejected it right away. But this made things easier for her too. This was a golden opportunity to set her plans in motion. With no servants standing around, she could carefully set aside the demeanor of queen and behave in more...feminine manner.


	12. Chapter 12

**The second chapter of the triple update week! Again, thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Anna, where are we going?" Kristoff asked.

After agreeing to discuss the matter further during dinner, Anna had quickly taken off and Kristoff had followed her. That alone he had found quite odd. Elsa seemed as if she was uncertain about what to do next, and Anna would usually immediately give her all the love and support she needed. But this time, Anna had promptly run off, as if she didn't give her sister a single thought once the negations were over for the day.

Little did he know that Anna did that on purpose. For what Elsa had planned, her presence would simply be a hinderance.

"C'mon! C'mon!" she lead him by his hand.

Together they were climbing up the stairs of one of the tall towers of the Arendelle castle. Heaving and panting, the pair arrived at the top. Kristoff had expected the top of the tower to be abandoned, but what he found in front of him was nothing short of surprising. Far from abandoned, what was once a prison cell had been converted into a small bedroom with a large comfortable bed, a small table and even a storage closet for clothes, food and water.

"This is my secret hiding spot," Anna spread her arms out. "When it was my eighteenth birthday, Kai asked me what the royal staff could do for me, so..."

"You asked them to find you a secret hiding spot?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "They thought I wanted a dress or something, they were pretty surprised when I told them I wanted a secret hiding spot."

Kristoff moved to the nearby window and from there he could overlook the harbor, town and looking directly down; the royal garden.

"Here!" Anna threw him a pair of binoculars.

"Whoa! Careful!" Kristoff caught the binoculars.

Looking through them, he could closely observe what the townspeople were doing. He saw Sven and Olaf at the market, standing by the stall that sold carrots. He smiled. Every week he would receive a massive bill from the farmer. Now he knew why.

He opened his mouth and wanted to tell Anna the mischief his reindeer friend had been up to, but before he could get any further, he felt her soft breasts pressed against his hard back.

"Anna?"

"There is a secret I have been keeping from you..." Anna mumbled, putting her arms around his thick waist.

"Well...it's not really a secret, but Elsa made me swear not to tell you...but I just feel really bad about it. And I'm really not good at keeping secrets..." Anna rambled quietly.

"Anna, what is it?" Kristoff turned around and his powerful hands grabbed her shoulders. His eyes traveled to her stomach, already guessing what this secret might be. After all, they had been fucking passionately almost every night ever since they started, and every time he would pump his thick semen into her. Even when he wanted to pull out, Anna wouldn't have it any other way. She said she felt nice and warm with part of him always inside her. Once she had said that, Kristoff lost all control and began unloading thick waves of his stallion semen deep inside Anna without any hesitation every time they fucked.

"Elsa has a plan to save Arendelle..." Anna began.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "Yes, go on?"

"Elsa plans to have Rainer confess his plans to her and have him join on our side..." Anna continued, her voice growing more quiet.

"And how does she plan to do that?"

"She wants to seduce him and have him fall in love with her."

Kristoff stared at her, blinking a few times, his mind unable to comprehend the words Anna had just spoken.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? I think I didn't hear you right."

"Elsa intends to seduce Rainer and have him confess his plans to her so that he will join our side."

"She what!" Kristoff exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands. He couldn't believe it. Although Elsa was so much more mature than her sister, it seemed as of both weren't too bright when it came to matters about men. Anna agreed to marry a man she just met, and Elsa now intends to seduce a man she just met.

"You can't seduce a man you just met!" Kristoff cried, ignoring how strange it sounded for those words to be coming out of his mouth.

"Why not?" Anna retorted.

"How does she know that he can be trusted?"

"She knows that he can't be trusted, that is why she is seducing him!"

Kristoff couldn't say anything to that. While he objected to the idea of Elsa going out of her way to seduce the Duke of Weselton, her reasoning did make sense to him. If Rainer was madly in love with her, he knew better than anyone what a man is willing to do for a woman he cared about.

Letting out a profound sigh, he sat down on the bed and shook his head.

"This is crazy," he said quietly.

"I'm sure she knows what she is doing," Anna sat down next to him and leaned against his thick muscular arms.

Kristoff wanted to point out that as the queen, Elsa couldn't so easily go around seducing men. Marriage to Rainer would mean making Rainer the King of Arendelle. Also, Elsa had no experience handling men, much less seducing them.

"I hope you are right," Kristoff said.

The pair settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. But just as it was like Anna, she couldn't stay still for long. She was an energetic young woman who often acted before she thought, forgot her manners as the royal princess, and laughed and snorted without a care in the world.

"Kristoff, just now when I told you I had a secret and I told you about Elsa..." she began to say but her voice trailed off again as she thought of the next half of her sentence.

"Yes?"

"When I told you about Elsa, I saw a hint of disappointment on your face. You raised your eyebrow. Why was that?"

Kristoff froze. He had not expected for Anna to notice that slightest shadow of disappointment on his face. He thought of how Anna would react if he told her what he thought he would tell her, and how he felt anxious and overjoyed at the same time.

"Well...you know..." Kristoff mumbled.

"What? What? What?" Anna demanded, every time inching closer to Kristoff's face.

"You know you told me you had a secret...I thought..."

"What did you think?" Anna bit her lower lip with curiosity, the corner of her eyes smiling.

"I thought you were pregnant."

Anna's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She felt her heartbeat increase and her breathing growing shallow. She didn't know why, but she felt exceedingly nervous upon hearing Kristoff's true thoughts.

"And were you happy about that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

Her cheeks flushed pink, she turned her head to hide her smile. So Kristoff was happy when he misunderstood that his child had taken root in her womb. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart was overflowing with joy. She could have squealed with happiness, but suppressed it. She had something much better in mind.

"But you aren't pregnant...so that is good. Wait, I mean, not good! I mean good! Good for you. I mean, not good for you. Good for us? No. Bad for us. Us? Sorry, I mean...uhm..." Kristoff stumbled over his words, his mind at a complete loss at what to say in such a situation.

Anna silenced him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you want to make a baby?"

—

Using her arms to hug her knees, Elsa sat next to Rainer, unsure of what to do. She knew that she possessed the feminine charms that could make a man fall in love with her, but she had no idea as to how put them to use. She reminded herself that he had already seduced countless maidens, and was thus an experienced man. Such a man specialized in seduction and pleasuring a woman in bed.

Leaning on his elbows, the Duke appeared to be unaffected by her presence. He gazed at the yellow ducklings who followed their mother, the lush green grass and tulips which swayed in the gentle breeze that came from the sea. Elsa had expected him to make the first move, but he appeared to have no interest in her. Gone were the intense wolf like eyes in the negotiation room, and instead he became a man who leisurely enjoyed nature's beauty while sitting next to a queen.

"Say..." Elsa began.

"Yes?" Rainer immediately turned his head and his eyes were locked on her.

Before she could say another word, she felt her breath stop and her heartbeat quicken its pace. It was frightening how quickly he could change his demeanor. One moment he was leisurely gazing at the garden, and now his eyes had become that of a wolf again, eyeing his prey with an intensity that caused Elsa to freeze.

"How did you react when your father passed away?"

Rainer closed his eyes and smiled. He let out a profound sigh and shook his head.

"I don't know. When he suddenly passed away, I didn't really feel anything. Even though I was his eldest son, he was always busy traveling around and making trade deals with other kingdoms. When he was at home in the castle, he would always spend his time scheming ways to exploit other kingdoms.

"When I was growing up, I spent most of my time with my mother who took care of domestic matters while my father was outside the kingdom exercising his foreign policy. But when I was around fifteen years of age, she passed away due to illness and the senior advisors took over until I was of age."

"Then the senior advisors became your new parents?" Elsa asked.

"Heavens, no!" Rainer exclaimed. "The older I got, the more assassins would make attempts to end my life. You see, the senior advisors had no desire to hand over their power to the true heir and did their darnest to have me killed. But as you can see, I am still here."

Elsa raised both of her eyebrows, unsure of what to say. When her father died, there were hundreds of suitors who came to her, asking for her hand in marriage and hence inheriting the throne. Prince Hans was the only one to make an assassination attempt on her. She couldn't imagine the horror of having to grow up with possible death looming around every corner in her own home.

Seeing her reaction, Rainer immediately moved closer to her. "I apologize for such a depressing story. It has ruined this perfect summer day."

"Not at all!" Elsa put up a hand and waved it. "I am grateful that you have told me of the difficulties you went through."

"I thought since we are both young rulers who have only recently acceded to the throne, it might a story worth sharing," Rainer said.

"That is true," Elsa nodded. "And it is a good thing they haven't managed to hurt you, as I see that you are alive and well."

"Alive yes, but that doesn't mean they haven't hurt me," Rainer returned.

Confused, Elsa raised her eyebrows.

Rainer inched closer to her and took off his white silk shirt, exposing his glorious naked upper body to Elsa. Elsa felt her entire face grow hot and flush. Just seeing his body made her breath grow shallow and a dampness form between her legs. Her eyes were glued to his hard chest and the glistening beats of sweat flowed from his neck down to his abdomen. Damn him, she thought. Damn him for having such a perfect body. Instead of seducing him, she felt as if the very sight of his naked skin was seducing her.

"Here, look," Rainer turned and showed his Elsa back.

Elsa was about to tell him that it was not proper to strip in front of the queen, but she could only gasp when she saw his back. His shoulders broad and set, he could easily cover her entire body if they fucked on the royal bed, but this was not what shocked Elsa.

Rainer's back was covered in scars. From top to bottom, there were dark red scars which showed that he had been wounded severely several times over the past few years.

"They were a bunch of cowards, those senior advisors," Rainer murmured, his voice growing dark. "They would literally try to stab me in the back while I was vulnerable. Do you see the shorter scar towards the bottom? I nearly died when an assassin shoved a knife deep inside me. Luckily my loyal footman heard my cries of pain and personally sewed my wound before I could bleed out."

Entranced by the sight, Elsa moved closer until her face was only inches away from his scared back. She could breathe in his scent which the woman in her immediately identified as the powerful odor of a male with whom she matched well. Without thinking, her fingertips touched his skin and took a sharp breath as she felt a fiery heat spread through her hand. This was the first time she had come in contact with the skin of a naked man and just a simple touch caused her to shiver with trepidation. Lightly, her fingertips traveled along his deep scars, imagining all the assassination attempts he had survived. That explained how he had attained his perfect body form. Despite all these scars, she could see the powerful muscles of his shoulders blades, and the sheer grunt of strength which surrounded his spine.

Looking up, she could see Rainer's breath quicken as her fingers continued to explore his body. Her instinct told her that this was becoming dangerous, but that only urged her to continue exploring with her hands. Even more daring, she placed her entire hand on his back, feeling the roughness of his skin and enjoying the heat his scars gave off.

"Stop it..." Rainer growled, but Elsa didn't hear. And even if she did hear, she wouldn't have stopped. She loved it. She loved the texture of the skin of a rough male. She imagined wrapping her arms around this large back while he mounted her and shoved his hardness into her with an animal grunt. Completely absorbed in what was in front of her, she imagined clawing his back as he would pound his cock into her again and again, their sinful moans echoing through the royal chambers.

"Get away from me," Rainer warned her again. His voice was shaking, almost a rumble rather than speech.

This time Elsa heard, momentarily shocked by the edge of desperation in his voice, but she did not heed his warning. Instead, she continued, too absorbed to fully notice how dangerously she had caused Rainer to become.

Then suddenly, Rainer turned around. His eyes were wide open, his breath shallow and his jaw clenched tightly, he appeared as if something inside him was driving him mad. Elsa was about to ask if there was something wrong, but before she could open her mouth, Rainer had pinned her to the ground.

"I will take you," he breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the support! This is the third and last of the triple update week. Next week will be another triple :) Please drop a review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Anna!" Kristoff grunted as he pumped his hard cock into her.

Grabbing her hips from behind, Kristoff slammed into the princess while she supported herself with her elbows on the edge of the window. Every time Kristoff pumped into her, Anna let out a mirthful moan. She instinctively clenched her inner muscles, making it difficult for Kristoff to pull out, almost as if she wanted to suck him back in, desperate to have his rod inside her the entire time. Her breasts hung in the air, and every time Kristoff pushed his full length into her, her breasts shook in the air.

"Kristoff, let's move to the bed," Anna panted. "Arendelle…Arendelle can see us."

Gritting his teeth, Kristoff grabbed her waist even more tightly with his large hands and pounded his cock into her so hard that her buttocks hurt, and Anna's jaw dropped at the powerful impact.

He bent over and hungrily grabbed her breasts and gave them a powerful squeeze. His broad back completely covered her slim frame, offering Anna no escape, dominating her completely. Anna moaned as he continued to thrust into her with large rough strokes. His thumbs massaged her nipples, sending an piercing wave of pleasure through her body.

"Anna…" Kristoff heaved and bit her neck gently. Again and again he slammed into her, watching the ripples on the flesh of her buttocks. Her breasts felt so soft in his hands. He couldn't believe how good it felt to simply hold and squeeze her breasts like this in the midst of wild fucking.

Every time he pulled out, it felt as if Anna was trying to suck him back in. He felt her cunt tighten, wanting to keep his cock deep inside. And the moment he was out, he would slam back into her, giving her the cock she hungered for.

Their animal like moans echoed through the room and into the staircase that lead to the bottom of the tower. The slapping of their raw flesh sounded throughout, and every time Kristoff rammed his rod back in, the slippery sounds of their juices mixing and overflowing filled their ears. Anna was so wet that the damp curls of her sex were dripping with their love juices, causing some to drip to the ground from Kristoff's balls.

"Fuck me, Kristoff," Anna moaned, fully giving into her desire. There was no shame and no honor. There was only the single desire to be fucked and fucked well. "I want it. Please, more."

Obliging, Kristoff continued to pound into her, using all of his strength to pound into this slim body in front of him. This sight of Anna completely naked and bent over in front of him with her fleshy buttocks completely exposed and begging to be stuffed with his manhood; it ripped off the lock in his mind and let the animal come forth. The animal who would drive his cock into Anna until she she was spent. Every time he slammed into her using his hips, he would also pull her hips towards him, increasing the velocity. And using her hips, Anna would also drive her hips towards him so that his cock would go into her even faster.

The wild animal in Kristoff utilized all of his strength, and soon without him even noticing, he lifted Anna into the air by her hips, her feet dangling in the air. Only with her elbows supporting her weight at the window edge did she not fall. This left Anna completely at his mercy, and Anna had no problem with that. In fact, this sensation of losing control and giving herself over to the large aroused male pounding her cunt made her even wetter than she was before.

"Urgh…Anna," Kristoff groaned as he slammed into her.

"Give it to me," Anna moaned. "Give me your thick semen."

With an animal growl, Kristoff lifted her higher and slammed into her so hard that it hurt. Anna yelped out, not in pain, but at the intense pleasure she felt at how fast his large cock filled her. This sweet pain she felt on her buttocks only added to the pleasure, since she knew this pain was the result of Kristoff pounding her like there was no tomorrow.

His strokes were fierce, his body completely covering hers, Anna felt that she was completely possessed by the aroused male behind her. She lifted her head into the air and moaned so deeply that it drove Kristoff mad. So passionate was her moan, it was a clear signal to Kristoff just how much she enjoyed his cock, how she could not live without him giving her a good fuck.

He gritted his teeth at the realization how much she craved his cock, how much she needed him. In the midst of blinding arousal, he felt a lump in his throat. Easing his tight grip on her smooth waist, he felt a sudden pang of extreme tenderness for the young princess in front of him. He loved everything about her. Her eccentric behavior, her endless faith for the people she loves - and even those she doesn't love - , her strawberry blonde hair, her braided twin tails, and those shining blue eyes which were filled with a spirit he had never seen before in any other person. And along with all of that, she had such a strong desire for sex, a needing lust for both making love and raw fucking.

Entranced, he watched his cock as it was halfway inside her. He could see the glistening of their mixed love juices at the base of his cock. He could feel the intense melting heat as Anna purposely squeezed her inner muscles, beckoning to quickly slam back into her. He took a moment to see how part of his manhood vanished inside Anna, going into the valley formed by her two cheeks.

"What's wrong, Kristoff?" Anna turned her head. Her lips were pouting and swollen by the hungry kisses her gave her before he mounted her from behind. She wiggled her buttocks, telling him that she wanted him to be completely inside her again. Her glazed eyes were looking into his, batting her eye lashes, playfully luring him into her.

"Oh Anna!" he groaned and slammed into her, resuming his slurpy thrusts. Anna in response cried out with delight, feeling full again.

The room was again filled with their animal groans, the juicy sounds of their wild fucking echoing down the stairs.

Her eyes half open, Anna could see all of Arendelle. But she could only vaguely make out the different features of her kingdom. Kristoff thrust into her so vigorously that her head was shaking and she couldn't see anything clearly. Her senses were dominated by the thick meat rod penetrating her, the feeling of Kristoff slamming against her buttocks, and the sensation of being trapped by his powerful hands lifting her by the hips.

"Anna…I'm going to…" Kristoff panted.

"Do it. Shoot it into me," Anna bit her lower lip. "Mark me. Make me yours."

Hearing her speak such words, Kristoff couldn't hold himself back. Pulling out and driving himself in one last time into her creamy folds, he cried out as he unleashed wave after wave of semen into her womb. Anna moaned so loud that nearly all of Arendelle could hear it, feeling the hot sensation of Kristoff's thick semen pouring into her. She was sure of it. There was so much that she would become pregnant for sure this time. Kristoff would mark her as his for sure this time.

Arching her back, Anna felt a powerful orgasm rock her senses to the core. Her jaw dropped and droll dripped onto the window still. She couldn't care about that. All she cared about was this powerful climax that turned her into body into mush, causing her to collapse completely.

Kristoff's broad chest covered her slim backside completely as his thick arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. Panting, he felt his cock pump the last drop of his semen into her. His head rested on her shoulder, both of them enjoying the glorious afterglow of their mind shattering orgasm.

With a mischievous smile, Anna turned her head and kissed Kristoff with a ravenous greed. Her small tongue reached for his, and they kissed so wildly that all their saliva dripped from their chins.

She felt Kristoff's cock soften inside her, and she ground her hips close to his so that it wouldn't slip out. Just for now, in this moment, she wanted to keep him inside her for as long as possible. She wanted to make sure that Kristoff's child would take root in her, and so she wanted to keep his manhood in her, acting as plug so that not even a drop could escape.

"Do you think that this time…" Kristoff breathed, still breathing hard.

"You let out so much inside me," Anna with a carnal smile. "It felt like it was overflowing inside."

With a devilish giggle she turned around and Kristoff's cock slipped out of her. Immediately she put her arms around Kristoff, and pulled him close so that his soft manhood was rubbing against the damp curls of her sex.

"But we should do it again…just in case."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all your support! It really means a lot to me. I am sorry that I haven't responded to individual reviews. In order to keep up with the triple update weeks, I am really spending every spare minute I have in a word document ^^" Again, please review and tell me your thoughts :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Her eyes wide open, Elsa looked up at the Duke who had lost control and pinned her to the ground. His breaths were heavy and his eyes were glazed. With only her fingers, she had pushed him beyond control. She could still feel the heat of touching him on her hand as his grey eyes penetrated her.

"Rainer," she said half-loud, unsure of what to do. Should she scream for help? Or should she take this opportunity and make him fall madly in love with her? But even if she wanted to do that, she needed to regain control of the situation.

Before she could think any further, Rainer pushed his body against hers. With a gasp, Elsa could feel his hardness pressing against her thighs. She glanced downwards and could see a noticeable bulge protruding from his trousers. She swallowed. So this was the aroused state of a man. Hard and heavy, she would be mounted like this.

Elsa's mind raced to think of a way to regain control of this aroused male. If she screamed for help and other people saw the Duke pinning down the Queen, that would mean political trouble. On the other hand, she had no desire whatsoever to be mounted and claimed like this.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Rainer put his lips against hers, kissing her with a starving need.

Shocked, Elsa's eyes widened and used her hands to try to push him away, but to no avail. His tongue explored her mouth, her senses filled with the heady scent of a man who wanted to penetrate her with his cock.

Oh no, Elsa thought. She had lost the will to resist. As she felt his hard muscles press against her soft breasts and a desire to be closer to the hardness pressing against her thighs, the ravenous desire of the woman in her surged forward. Curse him, she thought. Curse him for being so perfect, yet being enemy of Arendelle.

Elsa felt a dampness form between her legs, and although she had no experience with a man before, she knew what this meant. Her body desired for this man to fuck her. She wanted him inside her, and in this moment, he and pinned her down and wanted to drive is pulsing manhood into her.

With shaking hands, she placed her hands on his naked back and put a little pressure on it to press him even closer against her. She loved it. She loved the feeling of his marble body pressed against her. She loved the sensation of their shared heat and the ravenous need coming from her loins.

She accepted his kiss, their tongues dancing and exchanging saliva. She breathed in his scent, the scent of a stallion male who was desperate for sex. Her mind was muzzy with this smell of male filling her. It was at this moment that she knew she simply had to seduce Rainer and make him fall in love with her. She wanted his touch and mouth. She wanted his body against hers. Even though she had only met him yesterday and barely knew who he was, her body told her that she needed him. She needed him to fuck her well in the royal bed, to plow her every night behind closed doors, to shove his erect cock into her until she fell asleep.

Yet she knew that if she gave into her desire now, all would be over. If she gave him what he wanted, even if it was what she wanted, she would lose a key advantage in bringing him to his knees and have him express his sincerity to her.

Pulling together every bit of willpower she had, she suppressed her desire to return his hungry kiss, and with all her strength to push his tongue out of her mouth. Like an animal, Rainer growled, displeased at how she was trying to deny him.

"I am the queen," she said into his mouth, regaining some of the authority in her voice.

Above her, Rainer froze. His entire body went rigid and his mouth slowly closed while his perfectly formed lips were still on hers. She heard him swallow and a breath of cool wind blew across her lips as he rose and his mouth separated from hers.

The first thing she felt was that she missed his hot kiss. She looked up him, his sharp grey eyes devoid of any emotion. Her gaze traveled to his lips. How could a man posses such lips, she thought. His sensual lips simply demanded for a woman to kiss him. For a second she thought of putting her arms around his neck and kissing him, but she kept that desire in check.

"Your majesty, I…" Rainer began to say.

"Please get off me," Elsa said in stoic tone, regaining the authoritative aura of a Queen.

Slowly, Rainer got off her. Elsa watched as the fabric of his trousers stretched and she could clearly see the outline of his manhood. It was long and thick, begging to be freed from it's constraints. Her eyes widened, wondering how that could ever fit into her. Unconsciously, Elsa licked her lips, wondering if she could conquer him with her mouth.

The moment he got off her, Rainer got on his knees and his head was on the ground.

"Elsa - I mean, Your majesty, I will offer my head for my impulsive act."

Impressed, Elsa raised an eyebrow. He had addressed her as Elsa. Did that mean that he was apologizing to her instead of the title of Queen Elsa she carried?

Not saying a word to him, Elsa sat up and tied up her hair. She then stood up and patted off some of the grass and dirt that stuck to her dress.

Radiating with the intimidating air of a royal queen, Elsa stamped her foot down in front of him and enjoyed a guilty smile as she watched Rainer shrink together with fear.

How strange a man was, she thought. One moment he could be dominating her, and the next, he was cowering in front of her, offering his life in return for forgiveness. She would have to remember this moment and use this experience to keep him in control.

"You may raise your head," she said.

Rainer looked up at her, and Elsa stared down at him with her chin slightly raised. Yes, Elsa loved this feeling. While she desired the feeling of being covered by his hard body and the anticipation of his hot erection thrusting into her, this sensation of holding power over this man was enjoyable too. What she loved about this was that he was obeying her because she was both the queen and a woman.

"I will have an answer to your trade proposal in three days," Elsa said, her voice even.

Rainer nodded and waited for her to continue. However, Elsa simply turned around and walked off with her hands clasped in front of her.

After walking a few steps she turned around to make sure that Rainer couldn't see her anymore. She then leaned against a tree and sat down on the ground. The tension had left her body and she felt completely exhausted.

This sensation of having an aroused male pinning her down and rubbing his cock against her soft body…Elsa's hands traveled down and stroked the damp curls of her sex. She sighed with relief as she pleasured herself. Yet, there was something she wanted. Something more. She wanted to feel Rainer's thick fingers stroking her, teasing her. And then…he would lay on her and with a grunt, shove his manhood into her.

Elsa's clenched her jaw as she thought of that.

Three days, she told herself. She had three days.

—

Her legs feeling slightly weak, Anna walked down the staircase of the tower. She had told Kristoff to go back first, as she wanted to avoid having any servants see them coming down the stairs at the same time. She didn't mind the rumors of Kristoff being her lover, but she didn't want to pour oil into the fire either.

She headed to her room and closed the door behind her. Exhausted, she lay down on her bed and exhaled profoundly. Her hands traveled down to her stomach and she smiled at the memory of Kristoff pumping his hot seed into her.

After the first time, they had done it two more times. She had kept Kristoff hard by rubbing her buttocks against his cock. The sight of her perky flesh trapping his cock was too much for him and he drove into her again and again.

Anna chuckled as the memory of it. At that time she enjoyed being ravished by the animal that she had unleashed in Kristoff, her body completely taken by him. She loved how she could control him. She trusted him that he would not hurt her, that is why the could make love like this.

Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes and fell asleep until one of the maids gently shook her awake for dinner.

—

Kristoff was already sitting with Elsa in the dining room by the time Anna arrived. With a yawn, she sat down and smacked her lips slightly. She looked back and forth between her lover and Elsa, who were talking about possible strategies they could take in the next few days.

"Anna! You told Kristoff about my plan?" Elsa's voice sounded.

Anna's eyes ripped open and she sat up as straight as a pine tree. From the tone of her voice, she could tell that Elsa was upset.

"Yes…" Anna bit her lower lip, averted her eyes and put her hands together under the table.

Elsa heaved out a profound sigh. How could she face Kristoff now? The Queen of Arendelle, and now the royal Ice Master and Deliverer knew of her plans of seduction. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Just moments ago she was having a normal conversation when Kristoff let it slip that Anna had told him. Kristoff originally also planned on telling Elsa that he and Anna might be expecting a baby, but judging from her current mood, he felt it was better to keep his big mouth shut.

"Elsa, I mean your Majesty," Kristoff said carefully. "I think you have a good plan, it is certainly is possible. But I am simply worried that it may be too bold considering the tight timeframe."

"What do you mean?" Elsa's eyes shot up.

Kristoff swallowed. The next couple of sentences to leave his mouth would be his one chance to improve his relationship with the Queen.

"I have given it some thought, and considering that Rainer and Prince Hans both hail from the Germanic territories, the only way to have Rainer defect to Arendelle is to either offer him a large sum of money or to have him become emotionally invested in our kingdom."

Anna suppressed a snort as Kristoff's use of words. Emotionally invested? The princess tried her best not to laugh.

"Even if we offer him a large sum, there is still no guarantee that he won't betray us. So the only way to make sure he is loyal to us is to tie his heart down."

Elsa nodded, impressed with his choice of words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all your support! If you like this story, please review, fav or Follow it! That way I know that there are some people who enjoy this tale ^^ Triple update weeks will continue! Share this story with your friends if they are obsessed with Frozen and can't seem to Let It Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Although the biggest problem is to make sure that his feelings are sincere," Elsa said. "I have to find the right balance between denying him and luring him in."

"Yes," Kristoff agreed. "If you make it too obvious, Arendelle's reputation will suffer and his feelings might not be sincere."

Elsa nodded, still unbelieving that she was having this conversation with Kristoff of all people, and with Anna sitting beside him.

She sat in the golden chair with dark purple cushions, thinking of the various methods she could use to steal Rainer's heart and bring him to his knees. She hadn't told Kristoff and Anna about the incident with Rainer in the garden. With that, she knew that Rainer was physically attracted to her. It was a good starting point, but what she needed was for Rainer love her so much that he is willing to betray his Germanic blood allies.

Shifting her gaze upwards, she observed the glow between Kristoff and Anna. She watched Kristoff's eyes as he talked to Anna. Although it might not be obvious to the casual observer, she could tell the deep sincerity in Kristoff's gaze and how he was absolutely smitten by her younger sister. Anna on the other hand lowered her eyebrows at him, laughed, snorted and hit him on the shoulder whenever she liked. When she was around him, she would not hold herself back and behaved in whatever eccentric and spontaneous manner that was truest to who she was.

"How did Anna seduce you?" Elsa blurted out after wondering what Anna had done to make this ice man fall so much for her.

"What?" Anna's ears reddened. Behind her, she could hear some of the maids chuckling. Even Kai, the always solemn butler, had to cover his mouth to hide a smile.

"I think Kristoff's feelings towards you are very sincere," Elsa rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "What did you do to capture his heart?"

"I…uhh…I…" Anna stuttered unsure of what to say. She honestly couldn't remember what she had done that made Kristoff care so much about her.

"Kristoff?" Elsa's calm and even gaze shifted to him.

Embarrassed, Kristoff scratched her head. "I don't know really. I think, maybe, when we were climbing up the North Mountain, I just felt she needed my help and…"

"So you were attracted to her helplessness?"

"No, no!" Kristoff raised both of his hands to his chest in denial. "It was more along the way to the North Mountain that I began…having feelings towards her."

"Why is that?"

"Uhm…Because then I got to see how different Anna was. How determined she was about saving you. How stubborn she was once she had made up her mind. I guess…" Kristoff scratched the back of his head again. "Everything she did was kind of spontaneous and a little crazy. She had this adventurous personality, but she is also very caring…I guess I fell in love with her for who she is."

Anna looked up at Kristoff and gentle punched his shoulder. "Gezz Kristoff…" she smiled.

Expecting a sign of Elsa approving of him after his honest answer, Kristoff remained silent after finishing his answer.

"That doesn't help me at all," Elsa said coldly.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

In response, Elsa simply winked at her sister.

""What I mean is that you naturally fell in love with my sister," Elsa said. "But I am trying to find out what she specifically did to make you fall in love with her. I am the queen, so I cannot simply be myself around Rainer."

There was a moment of silence until Anna asked a simple question.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"I mean, why not?" Anna shrugged. "If my real self could make Kristoff fall in love with me," she paused and hugged his thick arm. "Then why wouldn't the real you also make Rainer fall for you."

"Anna…I am the Queen."

"So?"

Elsa couldn't say anything in return. With her straight forward ways of thinking and disregard for the responsibilities that came with a royal title, Anna had a point. There was no reason to believe that she couldn't seduce Rainer by simply being herself.

"But do you intent to also fall in love with him?" Anna asked.

Elsa's breath stopped. She had never considered the possibility that in the process of taking his heart, that her's would also make a leap.

"I don't know," Elsa muttered.

"He doesn't look like bad person, and he's quite handsome too," Anna mused.

Kristoff shot her a glance, and Anna quickly gave him a kiss, not caring if the servants saw them.

"Anna! He wants to ruin Arendelle!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Maybe he is a good person underneath," Anna shrugged, displaying the faith she had in people, even strangers who were enemies.

Sighing, Elsa folded her arms on the table and buried her face in it. In truth, she felt her heart flutter as Rainer pinned her to the ground today. And when his hot lips met hers, she felt a surge of excitement coming forth in her. No other man and ever made her feel like this before.

The price for gaining control of Rainer's heart would be to lose control of her own.

Yet, she thought in the darkness as her arms covered any light from reaching her eyes, would it be so bad if she entrusted her heart to this man who understood the difficulties of ruling a kingdom? The only problem, and a major problem, was that he conspired against her.

Despite all that, there was something about seducing an enemy that induced a thrill she had never felt before.

She felt Anna come over and put her arms around her. Anna's head rested on top of hers and she felt comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone.

"It will be alright," Anna said in a soothing voice. "We're all here to help you."

Elsa raised her head slightly and Anna took a step to the side. Kristoff, the maids and Kai all stood at the table and gave her a supporting nod.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, grateful to have all this support.

—

That night, Elsa lay on her bed. Normally she would have no problem falling asleep as her mind was always calm in the quiet moments in the evening. But not tonight. Her heart was beating like mad. Would Rainer seek her out tonight? Would he come to her room? She knew that he would not, but somewhere deep inside she still hoped that he would be outrageous enough invade the royal chambers. And once he did, she did not know if she would have the will to stop him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

With a sharp breath, Elsa sat up.

"Elsa?"

Elsa let out a breath of relief. It was Anna. Ever since they were kids, Anna had the habit of knocking on her door in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep.

"Yes, come in."

Anna came in and jumped onto Elsa's bed. When she was still a child, Anna would jump on top of her, but ever since she came of age, she had stopped doing that. Sometimes Elsa missed those simpler times, but she also knew that one could not forever remain a child.

"I can't sleep," Anna said.

"Me neither," Elsa returned.

"Is it because of Rainer?" Anna asked, inching closer to Elsa with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

"Why can't you sleep?" Elsa returned.

"Not fair, I asked you first."

Elsa simply started at Anna in silence, waiting for her to give in and answer. And soon enough, Anna caved. Elsa smiled. She always knew that patience wasn't one of Anna's strong points.

"It's just…there is so much going on. I can't stop thinking about it! It's all so exciting!"

"You mean so much going on between you and Kristoff?"

Anna bit her lower lip and blushed from head to toe. Sometimes it was scary how sharp her sister's instincts could be. But Elsa had told her many times that she could not marry a man she just met, and she had known Kristoff for less than year. Despite that, she potentially carried his child her inside her. It wasn't that she decided to have the baby on a whim. Even before Kristoff's misunderstanding in her secret hiding spot, she had given a lot of thought about it.

"Well…you know," Anna turned away, trying to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"I don't know," Elsa returned, suppressing a grin.

"You know…" Anna crossed her fingers and rubbed her thumbs against one another.

"How about this: I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours," Elsa offered.

"Deal!" Anna's head turned to her, the mad glitter of curiosity shining in her eyes again.

"You first!" Anna quickly said before her sister had the chance to say it.

"Fine, fine," Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't believe that she was telling Anna this. Even though Anna had told Kristoff about her plan to seduce Rainer, at her heart, she still trusted Anna. It was a bond between sisters that was was formed ever since she could remember. One single man would not change that.

She inched closer and told Anna about what happened with Rainer in the garden that afternoon.

"Oh! Elsa!" Anna's eyes widened.

"Shhh!"

With worried eyes, Elsa watched her sister's reaction. She had expected for Anna to be shocked, but instead her eyes shone with surprise and a giddiness only she possessed. Elsa continued to tell her about the details of her encounter with Rainer. How his heavy body covered hers, how his hungry lips kissed her and his pulsing cock was pressing against her.

Anna couldn't stop grinning. From the moment she first saw Rainer, she sensed that there was some chemistry between him and her sister, but would have never imagined for things to go this fast.

"How did you feel about it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Elsa answered. "I just felt…it felt good to be with a man like that. I liked how he kissed me, even though it was so sudden. And that hard thing pressing against me…"

Feeling uncomfortable about going in detail about his cock she felt, Elsa shifted her gaze downwards and pressed her thighs together.

"Did you want him?" Anna asked bluntly.

"I think…I did?" Elsa wasn't even sure how to answer that question. That dampness and desire she felt as Rainer pressed against her, did that mean she wanted him? The way a woman would want a man inside her?

"I think you did," Anna's grin widened as far as it could go.

Elsa watched Anna's grin and thought it might be better to go on the counteroffensive.

"So tell me, what is your secret?"

Immediately, Anna's grin dropped and her face flushed red.

"C'mon. Tell me, tell me, tell me." This time Elsa grinned and inched closer to Anna.

"Elsa…" Anna shifted her weight and averted her eyes.

"I told you mine, now tell me yours."

Reluctantly, Anna whispered into her sister's ear about her secret hiding spot and how she and Kristoff had sex up at top of the tower while overlooking all of Arendelle, and how she might be pregnant now.

Elsa's jaw dropped and stared blankly at Anna. Anna closed her eyes, afraid of the outburst she might have to suffer. Elsa had disapproved her engagement to Prince Hans before. She could only guess what her reaction might be now that she has revealed that she might be pregnant.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed and put her arms around her little sister.

Surprised, Anna's arms hung loose at her sides, unsure of how to interpret Elsa's reaction.

Elsa pulled back and held Anna by her shoulders.

"So that means I will be an aunt soon?"

Anna let a nervous laugh. "I don't know yet…it depends if…you know, it worked."

Anna's voice faded. Even she was unsure of how to talk about the details.

"But this is wonderful news!" Elsa smiled.

Anna hugged her sister, glad that she approved of Kristoff and her plans with him to bring a prince or princess to this world.

"Now tell me," Elsa said in a quiet whisper. "What did you do to make Kristoff…empty so much of his semen inside you? What did you you do to…drive him mad?"

For the rest of the night, Anna shared with her sister the secrets of controlling and teasing a man, and the ways to give carnal pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for your support! Next week will be another triple update week :) If you enjoy this story, please leave a review ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After talking to Anna about the secrets of controlling and manipulating a male with her body until the sun rose, both sisters fell asleep on Elsa's bed. In the morning, Kai the butler found Elsa cuddled together while Anna had one leg planted on Elsa's hips. Smiling and shaking his head, he gently moved Anna's leg the side and got an extra blanket to cover her up.

For a moment he simply stood there, taking in the view. Ever since the previous King of Arendelle had come to power, he had served in this castle and had watched both of these girls grow up. Before Elsa learned to fear her powers, these two sisters would sleep on the same bed all the time. And now, after so many years, even after they had grown into independent women, they had returned to this habit.

Originally he had wanted to give Elsa a new report on Rainer. The kitchen staff had gossiped with the servants Rainer had brought with him, and relayed the information to him. Rumor had it that Rainer was seen together with Elsa in the royal garden and when Elsa left the garden, there was grass stuck to her back and her hair was in a disheveled state. Kai had wanted to ask her majesty if there was any truth to these rumors, and if they were true, that she should be more careful around Rainer. She may be a Queen of Arendelle, but she is still a young woman, and Rainer an infamous master of seduction.

Ever since the King died, he had felt an almost fatherly responsibility to look after these two girls.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Kai rushed out of the room to prevent that person from disturbing the queen's and her sister's sleep.

It was the head maid Gerda.

"What is it? Her majesty and her highness are both sleeping," Kai said.

"The Ice Master and Deliverer is calling on Anna," Gerda said, not caring for the royal titles that Kai still used. To her Anna was almost like a daughter, an eccentric who she still needed to look after.

"Tell him that the princess is still fast asleep," Kai instructed.

Before Gerda could turn and deliver the message to Kristoff, Kai heard a yawn come from the bedroom. He took a quick peek in and saw the fireball of Anna's strawberry blonde hair rise into the air.

"The princess is awake," he told Gerda.

Understanding what he meant, Gerda walked into the room.

"Your highness, the Ice Master and Deliverer is here," she told a yawning Anna.

"Sorry…what?" She smacked her lips.

"Kristoff is here."

"Oh!"

Anna jumped out the bed, completely forgetting that Elsa was lying in it. She threw off her pajamas, slipped on a light green cotton dress and rushed downstairs. Gerda was left in Elsa's room in a daze, amazed by how fast Anna could go from bed hair to a presentable young lady in three seconds flat.

Anna rushed down the stairs and was ready to jump into Kristoff's arms when she stooped dead in her tracks. In front of her, Kristoff was chatting with one of the maids. It wasn't someone Anna recognized, so she must be one of Rainer's servants. Narrowing her eyes, she observed how Kristoff talked with the young woman, smiling pleasantly.

"Kristoff!" she stomped towards him.

"Anna!" he smiled broadly and took her into his arms before she could say anything.

The maid he was talking to quickly excused herself and vanished into the corridors.

"How do you feel?" Kristoff kissed her on the lips.

Growling, Anna narrowed her eyes at him, as if he had done a mischief. Confused, Kristoff blinked a couple of times, surprised that Anna wasn't her usual eccentric self.

"How do you feel?" he asked again, and his hand traveled to her stomach. "Do you think you are…?"

"Who was that girl?" Anna shot back at him, her eyes sharp and narrow.

At first Kristoff didn't know what she meant, but then he hit himself on the forehead when he finally understood why Anna was upset.

"Oh, her!"

Anna gave him an expectant look, waiting for an answer.

"When I was waiting for you she asked me who I was, and then she told me she was one of Rainer's maids. I thought it might be a good chance to get some information about him, so I started talking to her."

"Really? That's all it was?"

"You don't have to be jealous," Kristoff laughed and tightened his embrace. Anna pouted and tried to struggle out of his powerful arms, but to no avail. In the end she gave up and rested her head on his chest.

"You're not allowed to talk to any other girls," she poked his chest.

"But - "

"You are mine now."

"Alright, I won't talk to any other girls besides you," Kristoff conceded with a laugh.

—

With the sun already high up in the sky, Elsa awoke. Immediately she was wide awake. Today would the first day of the three days of she had to capture Rainer's heart and have him confess his plans to her. She had talked to Anna all night long. The main problem was that Kristoff was simply a different kind of person. He was warm and loving, while Rainer appeared to be more cunning and calculating, not to mention impulsive.

But nevertheless, she had gotten some good advice from Anna. She had no concrete plan, but at least now she had a few ideas she wanted to try out on Rainer.

However regardless of what she did, she had to make sure that their encounter appeared coincidental and Elsa could not make the impression that she actually wanted to talk to Rainer. In fact, it would be better to appear as if she did not want to talk to him. Anna was warm and loving, but Elsa thought that perhaps she could use her reputation of of an Ice Queen to her advantage.

Once downstairs, she had breakfast. One of the maids caught her eye. She had dark blonde hair, was a little shorter than her and appeared to be around two years younger than Anna. She gestured for that maid to come over to her.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked.

The maid froze. This was the first time the queen had talked directly to her. Previously she had only known that Elsa froze the entire kingdom. Although she has opened up ever since, as a simple maid, she was still intimidated.

"A- Anja, your majesty," she said and bowed her head.

"Anja, it's nice to meet you. My name is Elsa," Elsa smiled at her.

"I - It's an honor," Anja stuttered, completely unsure of how to interact with the queen.

"Anja, how long have you served under my family?"

"Ten years, your majesty."

"Does that mean I can trust you, Anja?"

Confused, Anja's eyes opened wide, her mind at a loss of words. After all these years, this was the first time Elsa talked to her and now all the sudden, she was asking these kind of questions. As a simple maid, she didn't know if she should laugh, cry or pray for her life.

"Y-yes your majesty. My loyalty belongs to you, your majesty."

"Very well, then there is something I must ask you to do for me. Please sit down."

Completely overwhelmed by the situation, Anja sat down.

"I need you to talk to the Duke of Weselton's servants. I need you to find out where he is and follow him at all times without him noticing. Once he is in a place where you think he will remain for a while, you are to inform me immediately. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes your majesty. It would be my pleasure to be of use to you."

"You have my gratitude, Anja."

With her heart in her throat, Anja hurried back to the other maids who stood at the side of the room, watching the Queen's first request to talk to any of them. Anja felt as if someone had pulled away the rug underneath her. Not only did the Queen personally assign her a special task, but she already had her gratitude? This was almost too much for her to handle.

Elsa turned around and saw her standing with the other maids at the side of the room.

"Anja?"

"Yes!" Anja's spine went rigid.

"Could you go now? Time is of the essence and I need to know immediately where the Duke of Weselton is."

"Yes, your majesty!" Anja hurried off.

—

Heaving and panting, Anja returned an hour later. Completely out of breath, she knocked on Elsa's door.

Expectantly Elsa stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"The Duke," Anja said while trying to catch her breath. "The Duke is at the docks performing an inspection on his ship. Afterwards he plans to visit the Arendelle market and after that the Arendelle park."

"Thank you Anja," Elsa nodded. "You have been a great help."

After Anja had gone back to the kitchen, Elsa put on a dark blue dress and velvet gloves. She made sure that her clothes would not make her appear to be of royalty, which was difficult as all of her clothes were made out of the finest materials. She took a broad cloth and wrapped it around her head, so that it would difficult for the common folk to recognize her when she went outside.

After she had completed her disguise, she sneaked out of the castle and through the hole in the wall that Anna had found in the garden when she was still a child.

It was time for Elsa to take the initiative.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows! It really encourages me a lot every time I sit down at computer and begin typing out the story. Again, please review, fav or follow if you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Crawling through the dark hole, Elsa prayed that she wouldn't get stuck. At first, she couldn't believe that as the queen, she was doing something like this; sneaking out of her own castle, hiding in her own kingdom to seduce a man who wanted to bring ruin to this very kingdom. Yet, as those thoughts raced through her head, she pushed ahead, simply because it would be impossible to crawl back at this point. If she stopped now, there was no way to go back.

Once outside, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it out alive. To her left, she could see the harbor and the large trade galleon on which Rainer came. And then to her right, there was the lively town. From where she stood, she could hear the activity of the common people. For a moment, she forgot all about her plan to create a meeting with Rainer, but was filled with a desire to explore this kingdom she ruled. She longed to see the buzz of the market place, to observe the bargaining and the exchange of coin.

Making sure that her face was hidden, Elsa made her way into town. She observed the two story wooden houses and all the stalls which sold all kinds of goods. She approached a stall which sold fruits and vegetables. Her eyes widened as she saw for the first time where all the food she was served every day came from. She couldn't quite believe just how much there was.

Just as she was about to come closer, she saw Olaf and Sven standing by the stall, helping the owner sell the carrots. For every carrot they sold, Sven ate three more. Elsa's first instinct was to approach the snowman, but then decided against it. Olaf would recognize her and her cover would be blown. There was no way she could discreetly approach Rainer if the entire marketplace suddenly bowed down to her.

Quickly turned around, Elsa made her way to a different section of the market. She observed rough blacksmiths forging swords on their anvils and their apprentices carrying heavy sacks of raw ore into the workshop. She saw children running around with toys and old ladies selling socks, hats and other homemade items.

Then came the next problem; she had no idea where the park was. If Rainer was going to go there, she had hoped to spot a long entourage behind him, causing a commotion that was easy to detect. Perhaps he had also disguised himself so that he can move around unnoticed.

"Excuse, do you know where the Arendelle park is?" Elsa asked one of the elderly ladies selling hats and socks.

The old lady pointed in the direction of the North Mountain, gruffly saying that it was further away from the market place.

When Elsa was about to thank her, the lady looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Your majesty!" she wanted to get up and get down on her knees, but Elsa stopped her.

"Please, no one has to know that I am here!" she whispered urgently.

"But what is her majesty doing out here with us commoners?" the lady asked with an unsure, but kind smile.

"I've always wanted to explore more of the town and see more of the life of the subjects I rule," Elsa said. "And I can't do that if everyone knew if I was here."

Dumbfounded, the old lady nodded.

Elsa reached into her pocket and pulled out a large gold coin, wanting to give it to the old lady in appreciation for her silence, but the lady pushed her hand away.

"Please, your majesty. There is no need to buy my silence," she said. Instead she stood up, went back into her house and came out with a large summer hat.

"With all due respect, the disguise you are wearing is hideous," she said and gave her the hat. It was decorated with a simple light blue ribbon, unlike all the other fancy hats Elsa owned. "The simple hat of a towns girl would suit you much better if you wish to remain concealed."

Filled with wonder, Elsa examined the hat. It was made out of straw, and quite frankly was a little rough in comparison to all the garments she owned, but she could feel the old lady's years of experience in this simply summer hat. Wanting to pay for it, she drew out a silver coin, but the old lady waved her away again.

"It would do me enough honor knowing that your majesty is wearing one of my humble hats," she said.

Her heart touched by the old lady's kindness, Elsa thanked her and went off the direction she pointed out. The large summer hat really did suit her much better. The large diameter of the hat managed to conceal most of her face, but she didn't feel like she was being wrapped up when she was wearing the cloth. She could feel the gentle breeze on her face, fully enjoying the thrill of exploration. Now she could understand why Anna could simply not sit still when there was something new to be seen or done.

After a fifteen minute walk and some wrong turns, Elsa finally reached the park. The Arendelle Park was the last project the late King of Arendelle commissioned before he died on his way to the Kingdom of Corona. Feeling that the subjects of Arendelle needed a place for leisure, he designated a large area on the outskirts of the market to be turned into a park. At the same time, he also designed his own park inside the Arendelle castle, which he then populated with ducklings.

To Elsa's relief, the park was largely empty, save for a few children who were playing here while their parents were doing business at the marketplace.

Elsa walked along the gravel pathways. The tall oak trees covered the path in cool shadows, and a fresh gust of wind blew past her, carrying the sweet summer scent of daisies and grass. She took a deep breath of this air, and in that moment made the decision to expand the park in the Arendelle castle and open it to the public afterwards. She did not want to keep such a pleasure all to herself.

After walking for twenty more minutes, there was still no sign of Rainer or a entourage of German speaking servants from Weselton. She took a turn and found a French style section of the garden, with large areas of carefully cut grass, and few trees sprinkled here and there. It was simply a breathtaking sight to behold.

For a moment, the sunlight blinded her as she left the merciful shadows the oak trees. She squinted her eyes and she could see a figure which was too tall to be child, yet too well dressed to be a commoner either.

Elsa clenched her jaw and her breathing grew shallow while butterflies formed in her stomach. Damn, she cursed herself. When Rainer approached her in the garden, she felt somewhat calm, but now she felt as nervous as the day the gates opened for her Coronation Day.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her sunhat down and made her way towards the tall man. The closer she got, the surer she was that it was Rainer. He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, gazing across the grass while the gentle summer breeze ruffled his raven black hair. Elsa felt a knot in her stomach as the sunlight showed her just how well built his body was.

He wore a navy blue silk shirt along with linen trousers. His dark red cravat was hanging loosely from his collar. With such a casual attire, Elsa knew that he wasn't expecting any real business. She smiled. This meant she could catch him off guard, shifting the advantage of the conversation to her. If she managed to gain control, she could make great progress on the first day of the three days time she had.

Adjusting her wide summer hat to make sure that he wouldn't be able to see her face, Elsa strode over, standing next to him with her hands clasped in front of her.

"May I help you, my lady?" Rainer glanced over to the lady next to him. He couldn't quite make sure how to address her. Her dress was so finely made that it belonged in the wardrobe of a queen, but her hat was that of a commoner. He couldn't see her face, so in a split-second, he reasoned that this might be a young lady from one of Arendelle's families who were of noble blood.

Elsa suppressed a giggle. Judging from his tone, he truly had no idea as to who she was. Taking a breath, she composed herself. She had to make sure that her tone and choice of words were different from the her usual self. Closing her eyes for a moment, she imagined how Anna would speak. She consciously decided to speak in a slightly higher pitch and remove any of the formalities a queen might use.

"Yes, actually," Elsa said without turning to him.

Rainer turned to her, expecting her to continue.

"If I am not mistaken, you are the Duke of Weselton?" Elsa asked, careful to keep her face hidden and her voice higher pitched. Her plan was to see how long she could lure him with her thinly veiled disguise, and then turn it into a advantageous situation once she had revealed herself.

"Yes, you correct. May I ask who you are?"

Elsa paused for a moment, she hadn't thought quite that far.

"I am first-born daughter of the Bjorgman family. My family is responsible for twenty percent of all the ice Arendelle produces," she lied stoically, borrowing her maid's name.

With the bait laid, Elsa waited for her prey to come. If Rainer was the master of seduction his servants said he was, and with his desire to get Arendelle's ice, the girl Elsa was pretending to be should be the ultimate price. A young maiden who had influence over twenty percent over Arendelle's ice.

"I see," Rainer nodded with a smile and turned away from her.

Confused, Elsa wasn't sure what to say. She had expected for him to try to strike a conversation with her, or at the very least ask for her full name, but he did not seem the least interested. Perhaps, she reasoned, she had to try a little harder.

Anna had told her during their late night exchange that Kristoff's manhood would always grow hard whenever she leaned against him. Elsa took a step to her side so that her shoulder was just a hair away from touching his silk shirt.

Rainer glanced at her curiously. "May I help you?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. Why was this man not reacting to her? According to Anna, men would always respond to a woman's advances, even if they were ever so minor.

"Yes, I have been wondering, what do you intent to do with sixty percent of Arendelle's ice?"

"How do you know that?" Rainer asked, genuinely surprised. "No one but the queen should know of my proposal."

"There are eyes and ears everywhere in Arendelle," Elsa repeated the words she heard from Count Fidenza.

Letting out a sharp breath, Rainer appeared to be unnerved by the information leak. Elsa smiled. She could think what he was thinking. If the terms of the proposal had been leaked, who knew what other information was circulating. In his mind, the fact that Elsa knew nothing of his alliance with Prince Hans was his key advantage.

"So I will ask again, what do you intend to do with all that ice?" Elsa repeated herself.

Letting out a sigh, Rainer gave her the same explanation he gave her in the negation room; Weselton desperately needed the ice to transport its goods.

Elsa nodded, pretending to hear this for the first time.

"What about the other kingdoms of the Germanic speaking territories?" Elsa asked. "Kingdoms such as the Southern Isles. Do they need ice?"

For a moment, Rainer didn't answer. Inside, Elsa was smiling. She had succeeded in turning the situation to her advantage and flustering this handsome Duke. She could finally see where this conversation was going to end, and she would head for the grand finale without mercy.

"Yes, I hear they are having problems with the hot summer too," Rainer acknowledged. "However I assure you there is no need to worry. Weselton has no trade relations with the Southern Isles."

"None at all?"

"None at all."

Elsa had hoped that he would say something else, but such an answer was within her calculations. Now she just needed him to ask one more question to start off the second part of her planned scenario to throw him off balance and gain full control of the situation.

"Say, my lady, what do they say of me in Arendelle?" Rainer asked.

Elsa considered her answer for a moment. She was slightly alarmed that Rainer was asking a question, because that gave him the opportunity to take the lead in the conversation.

"Your servants' whispers have been traveling around," she answered coyly.

Rainer let out a loud laugh. "Ja, and what do those whispers say?"

"That you are a rake who has bedded countless maidens and robbed them of their honor."

Rainer laughed out loud, amused by her words.

"You do not deny it?" Elsa asked.

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

Elsa was about to open her mouth to continue, but Rainer interrupted her.

"My lady, my ask again. What is your name?" Rainer bowed slightly, hoping to gain a peek at the face of young noble lady who was asking such specific questions. Normally the young maidens of noble blood would talk about the weather, how pretty the flowers were, or how excited they were for a ball they were to attend during the evening.

Taking a breath, Elsa turned to him, looked up and took off her large summer hat.

"My name is Elsa. First-born daughter to Agðar and Iðunn, and Queen of Arendelle."


	18. Chapter 18

**The story is propelling forwards with breakneck speed! Please review, follow or fav ^^ That I know that there is somebody out there who enjoys this! Thank you so much for your support!**

**Kristy**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Elsa felt a satisfying superiority as she watched Rainer's eyes open wide. He opened his mouth but no words would come out. Folding her arms, she smiled up at him, the corners of her eyes turning downwards.

The moment he got over his initial shock, Rainer dropped onto his knees.

"Your majesty!"

For a moment Elsa simply observed him, enjoying the sensation of the power of a queen returning to her. She watched Rainer bow his head down, his raven black hair hiding his face. In this situation, she had him under complete control. In fact, this made the incident in the royal garden a good thing. Rainer feared the consequences of kissing the queen. With this fear, she could control him and seduce him without losing her position as the Queen of Arendelle.

"You may rise," she said.

Rainer rose and watched as Elsa adjusted her sunhat at an agonizingly slow speed. Elsa smiled and her eyes looked up at him. She watched Rainer swallow with panic. She loved this feeling. Gone was the overly confident young Duke from the welcoming ball. But she knew that this position was fragile. Any mistake on her part, and the dynamic of the current situation would change rapidly.

"Your majesty, I am so sorry. I did not recognize you, I - "

Elsa turned her side to him and held up her hand. "Please, let us talk while we walk."

They walked out of the sun and back onto the narrow gravel pathway. Walking slightly in front of him, Elsa did her best to suppress the smile on her lips. This was it. With some of Anna's advice, she had now knew what might cause Rainer's heart to tremble.

Carefully, she slowed down until she was side by side with Rainer.

"Your majesty, I want to apologize for what I did yesterday in the garden. I understand if you - "

"What's done is done," Elsa cut him off. "What has transcended will stay between us."

"Thank you, your majesty," Rainer bowed his head slightly.

Judging from her gut feeling, Elsa decided that it time was for her next move.

"Please, call me Elsa. Outside the castle, I prefer to go without the formal titles."

"Alright…Elsa," Rainer said after a moment of hesitation.

Elsa bit her lower lip to stop herself from chuckling. She was enjoying this so much. Even as the Queen of Arendelle she had never felt having so much control over something. Anna's advice had been right; a man was more intimidated by a real woman than a queen. And in this secluded park, she planned on shedding the identity of a Queen and assume the role of a woman.

"Say, Rainer, what is like for you to be young ruler?" Elsa asked. By using his name, rather than his formal title, she wanted to break the formal royal barrier between them.

She glanced up at him, and she could see him relaxing. His shoulders weren't locked into place anymore and his steps became less rigid. Elsa almost laughed, but stopped herself. There was just something about him that made her want to poke fun at him and just to keep him all for herself.

"It was just really sudden for me," he answered, his voice devoid of the panic he felt just moments before. "I really didn't think that my father would die so suddenly. Even though as the heir, I thought I wouldn't sit on the throne for at least another decade. And then suddenly, one day, my mother personally pulled me out of the bed and told me that I should get ready."

Rainer took a breath and let out a laugh. "I asked her 'get ready for what?', and she told me 'get ready to be king.'"

Elsa's eyes widened and she laughed out loud. For the first time in forever, she held her arms around her stomach and laughed. She imagined Rainer being dragged out of bed by the Queen of Weselton and being told to get ready to be king. Although the death of his father was supposed to be sad event, the way Rainer told his version of the story made it very amusing to Elsa, who had to face almost the exact same situation.

After several moments, Elsa realized what she was doing and quickly and covered her mouth. Blushing, she looked away.

"I am very sorry, the death of your father is nothing to laugh about," Elsa apologized.

"No, no," Rainer said with a light chuckle. "It is my fault for telling it in such a way. I am sure that to you, it must have sounded very amusing."

"It is," Elsa agreed.

Elsa took a breath and got herself back into control. She had not expected to genuinely enjoy Rainer's company. She carefully glanced up at him, observing him. His winsome grey eyes were staring straight ahead, but nothing on his face indicated that was he was intimated by her as before. In fact, after her outburst, he seemed even more relaxed. He appeared to be genuine, the daring master seducer from the welcoming ball gone…at least for now.

Swallowing, Elsa took her next initiative. Slowly, she inched up closer to him so that her shoulders were ever so lightly touching his arm. The moment her shoulder made contact, she felt her skin burn up. She could feel the radiating heat coming from his body, and that was even though they were still separated by the clothes they wore.

Elsa could feel Rainer's gaze on her, and she instinctively kept her eyes straight ahead. She planned on acting indifferent to what she just did. This would confuse Rainer and continue to keep him in her bind.

They continued to walk like this for a few moments until they saw a bench. Saying that she was feeling a little tired from the sun, Elsa suggested that they sit down. In reality, after being locked in the castle for so long, she had no desire to sit down, but sitting would make things easier for her.

She made sure to inch up close to him so that their arms were touching again. Taking off her summer hat, she rested her head against his broad shoulders. As soon as she did that, she felt the tension leave her body, and for just one short moment she allowed herself to relax, to feel safe in this one single moment. She closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like if she did not have to carry the burden of a queen. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she continued with her royal seduction.

"Now that you are king, who will be the queen?" Elsa asked.

Rainer let out a laugh and spread his arms out across the bench. "I don't know. I have been king for less than a month. My mother has some suggestions, but I just didn't really have the time to think about this matter."

"No time? I hear that you have had bedded countless maidens, I imagine you would have someone in mind already," Elsa looked up at him with a teasing smile. It was such a sweet smile that Rainer froze. He knew that some women would smile and ask tough questions when they were jealous, but he felt that Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, couldn't possibly be behaving like a regular young maiden.

"You have said the same when you were still a daughter of the Bjorgman family," Rainer returned with a raised eyebrow. "Could it be that my servants' whispers are bothering you, Elsa?"

Elsa's smile dropped. She lifted her head and sat up straight. Damn him, she thought. The moment she thought she had him under her grasp, he managed to wriggle free and make a smart counter. She took a moment to think of what to say next.

"I simply want to make sure that Arendelle trades with an honorable man," Elsa answered, shifting slightly into her role of the Queen of Arendelle.

"Somehow I believe there is more to it than that."

Her heart pounding against her chest, Elsa stared straight ahead. She was starting to lose her composure and control of the conversation. She knew that she was personally bothered by the rumors surrounding this man. She both loved and hated how her skin heated feverishly whenever she came in contact with him. She loved and hated how much she enjoyed the hungry kiss he gave her when they were alone in the royal garden. Even when she feel asleep, she dreamt of the kiss they shared. The image of his rock hard torso was imprinted in her mind and whenever she thought of it, she remembered how his hard body was on top of hers. Her mouth would water and she knew that she wanted to feel his body again.

With a sigh, Elsa leaned against Rainer again. "Perhaps there is more to it than that."

From the angle her head was positioned, she knew that Rainer couldn't see her. In that moment, she had decided to be as direct as possible. She was determined to regain control.

"And may I ask what that might be?" Rainer asked.

The Queen of Arendelle decided to remain silent, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of his hard shoulders. His frame was so much larger than hers, she was sure if she invited him to her bed, his body would completely dominate her, making her his woman. And such a thought brought so much relief to Elsa.

"I'm not sure myself," Elsa said and she allowed herself to lean her full weight against Rainer. On one hand she was deciding to do this intentionally, on the other, the woman inside her demanded for her to rely on this man, to get a taste of this stallion male. With both the Queen and the woman inside her driving her, Elsa gave in and rested against Rainer. She could feel the gentle breeze blowing past her and the rustle of the leaves from the trees covering them with a cool shadow.

"Elsa…" Rainer said with a deep purr in his voice. She could feel putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

Elsa smiled. She smiled for two reasons. One was because Rainer's reaction was exactly as according to plan, and the other was that she enjoyed feeling his warmth around her. Her shoulder slumped and she relaxed. She breathed in Rainer's scent, a husky fragrance that consisted of aftershave and the natural odor of a potent male. It was impossible to describe, but Elsa could sense that it appealed to her on a primal level. As a woman, she was thirsty for this scent. And yet, the impulse of a woman, and the jealousy that came with it, was her biggest enemy.

Her body pressed against his torso, Elsa put her soft hand on his hard chest and looked up at him. She locked eye contact with Rainer and she could hear his heart beat increase.

"Rainer, how many women have you been with?"

Without even flinching at that question, Rainer continued to stroke her shoulder with his large hands. Elsa felt protected by those large hands, but she couldn't stop thinking about how many other women have also enjoyed the same masterful touch and kissed those marble lips.

After a few moment, Rainer opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say another word, the voice of a child interrupted them.

"Mama, isn't that Queen Elsa?"

A group of well dressed ladies walked past Elsa and Rainer. Since the children were much shorter, they could see below the large summer hat that covered Elsa's face.

"Aron, pointing at people is rude!" the boy's mother scolded.

She turned to Elsa and Rainer and bowed slightly to apologize, but then she froze as she gained slight peek at the face underneath the hat.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa clenched her jaw and balled her fist. She had thought of a hundred different ways her conversation with Rainer could have gone, but she never thought of what she would do if her identity was discovered by townsfolk. It was one thing for Anna, a princess, to jump around town. It was much more serious of she, the Queen of Arendelle, was seen intimate with a man. A man who was an enemy of Arendelle.


	19. Chapter 19

**And this is chapter 19! Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and Follows ^^ Chapter 20 will follow soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Elsa pulled her hat down to hide face, but it was all too late. The group of well dressed ladies and their children surrounded her. Word of the queen's location in the garden had spread quickly, and out of nowhere a stream of people appeared to catch a glimpse of the queen who had until recently always remained concealed.

Frightened by the crowds, Elsa looked up at Rainer. He still had his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. His eyes were focused on the crowd, his jaw set in a stubborn manner.

"Isn't that the new Duke of Weselton?" one of the children asked.

"Look, it's Elsa!"

Elsa clung to Rainer. She couldn't use her ice powers to escape from this situation, nor could she stop the people from recognizing Rainer. The situation was just moments away from getting out of hands and there was nothing she could do. She would be crushed under the crowds.

"Let's go!" Rainer shouted. He stood up, grabbed her hand and dragged her up from the bench.

Using his broad shoulders to form a path in the crowd, Rainer pulled Elsa through the gathering mass of people. Her hand was completely covered by his, and she did her best to keep up with Rainer's fast paced steps. In front of her, his broad back was all she could see, and he appeared like a rock who formed a safe path through the dangerous ocean. Around her, she could hear the children shouting and crying, and she could see some of the ladies holding their hands to their mouth in surprise.

"Hey look! It's Elsa!" the kids shouted over and over again with excitement. The adults simply stood there, unsure of how to react, or were pushed away by Rainer.

Elsa used her spare hand to pull the large sunhat as low as possible. Now she felt even more grateful towards the old lady who gave her this hat for free. Surely it would lead some of the adults to think that the queen couldn't possibly wear such peasant hat.

Moments later, Rainer had finally broken through the crowd and had gotten out of the park. However behind them, some of the kids had followed, still calling out her name.

"Turn right! Avoid the marketplace!" Elsa shouted.

With a grunt, Rainer obeyed and took the next right instead of running straight ahead. The shouting of the kids had caught the attention of nearby townsfolk and soon another string of people followed. Rainer glanced behind and cursed under his breath.

"Is there anywhere we can hide?" he asked Elsa.

Elsa thought for a moment. "The North Mountain!"

"Damn it! Somewhere nearby!"

"I don't know!" she said.

She could hear Rainer swearing while panting from all the running.

Rainer looked behind again and could see a long string of curious citizens following and gaining on them.

"You're too slow!" he shouted. He turned around and picked her up in his arms.

So surprised was Elsa that she did not say anything and her eyes were simply wide open. She had no idea that Rainer was as strong as Kristoff. He had picked her up so easily and was running at full speed. With her arms around his neck and her head resting against his chest, she hung on as Rainer ran like his life depended on it.

The Duke took a few turns and slowly Elsa could hear the shouting of the crowd grow faint. Then he took one last sharp turn and entered through the back door of an inn.

His whole body covered with sweat, he grabbed Elsa's hand and lead her to the front counter where he found a shocked innkeeper.

"The Queen needs a room to rest!" he said, his voice carrying an edge of urgency.

Dumbfounded, the innkeeper didn't move.

"Now!" Rainer roared.

Frightened, the innkeeper's shoulders shrank and he took out a key from the cupboard behind him.

"U-upstairs. Third room on the right."

Without saying a word, Rainer took out a leather pouch and with a thump, dropped it on the counter.

"There are fifty gold coins in here. Keep them and keep silent."

The innkeeper's jaw dropped. The room he gave him was only ten copper coins each night. Fifty gold coins was nearly what he made in a whole year.

"The Queen never was here," Rainer said with a growl.

"The Queen never was here," the innkeeper repeated.

Satisfied, Rainer grabbed the key, took Elsa by the hand and lead her upstairs. He opened the second door on the right. Elsa quickly went in and Rainer closed the door behind her.

The room had a large king sized bed, along with a small desk and a window from which Elsa could see the main street. She carefully took a peek and gasped as she saw a large crowd pass the inn. No doubt they were all looking for her.

Heaving out a deep breath, Rainer sat down on the bed, took his sweat drenched shirt off and grabbed a nearby towel to dry himself.

Elsa took off her sunhat and sat down next to him. She took the towel from his hand.

"I'll help you dry your back."

—

"Anja, have you seen my sister - I mean Queen Elsa?" Anna asked the maid.

Anna and Kristoff were having tea in her room, and the other maids had pushed Anja to serve the princess. After Elsa had showed certain trust to Anja, they wondered if Anna would do the same and reveal some juicy bits of gossip.

After Anna had declared to Kristoff that he belonged to her, and only her, they had gone off to her room to relief their lust, had lunch, and afterwards had made more love. The maids could hear their loud fucking throughout the second floor, however decided not to disturb them.

"I don't exactly know where her majesty is," Anja said after a moment of hesitation. "But I think I might know where she is."

"What do you mean you might know?" Kristoff asked.

Anja explained to Anna and Kristoff how Elsa asked her to trail Rainer and inform her about the Duke's location in Arendelle. She said afterward, Elsa simply sent her away, and no one has seen her since this morning.

"Do you think she has gone after Rainer?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Well…yeah, about that," Anna bit her lower lip. She told Kristoff about last night, and how she had spent the entire night talking to Elsa about the ways to seduce a man. With every bit of detail she told him, his eyes grew wider and Anja's face grew redder.

After she had finished, Kristoff buried his face in his arms and groaned.

"Anna…Anna…" he groaned.

Anna shrunk together, not sure if Kristoff was happy or devastated.

"Are you upset?" she poked his shoulder.

"Upset?!" Kristoff jumped out of his chair. "Upset?!"

"Ok…ok…calm down mister, you are upset."

"Of course I'm upset! Do you know what Elsa might be doing right now?"

"Seducing Rainer with her charms of course."

With a profound sigh, Kristoff slumped back into his chair. He shot Anja a glance. "Anja, could you please leave me and Anna alone?"

Seeing the scowl on his face, Anja hurried out of the room.

"First of all, I am upset because you told Elsa everything you knew about me," Kristoff said, his voice deeper than usual. "I am not comfortable with that, and it was a huge mistake to use me as a reference for Rainer."

"Why is it a mistake?" Anna challenged Kristoff, raising her chin a little.

"Because not every man is like me," Kristoff replied in a dark tone.

"What do you mean?"

Kristoff stood up, raised Anna into the air and gently put her down on the sturdy tea table.

"I love you Anna. I love you, and that is why I am can alway be in control of myself no matter how much you tease me," Kristoff said and put his hands on her shoulders. "But not every man can control his will like I do."

Before Anna could ask what he meant, he pushed her down on the table. For one moment, Anna was scared. Above her, the loving Kristoff was gone and above her towered a demon who had her pinned down with no possible way of escape.

"Do you get it now Anna? If Elsa does what you do, Rainer might lose control and she will be ravished like all the maidens he had seduced before. If he loses control and uses his full strength like I am now, Elsa might not have a way to escape."

"Well…yeah, about that," Anna said for the second time and bit her lower lip.

"Oh no…" Kristoff's eyes widened as he watched Anna's reaction. "Oh no…no…no…"

"It's not that bad," Anna quickly grabbed his head and kissed him.

She told Kristoff how Elsa told her that Rainer had pushed her down in the garden and kissed, but how Elsa managed to stop him at the very last moment with her authority of a queen.

"And she said she liked his kiss?" Kristoff asked.

"Well…yeah."

"This is bad," Kristoff said. "We have to go find her before anything happens."

Kristoff rested on his elbows and was about to push himself up when Anna locked her legs around his waist.

"Let's go after this," she smiled up at him and her hand reached down feel his cock.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all so much for your support! I apologize that right now I haven't responded directly to reviews, since I was really working every day (part-time at my job and writing) to get 1 chapter done every 2 days as well as two other series on Lushstories! Next chapter will com on Friday ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Anna…" Kristoff breathed, reluctant to give into her sudden seduction.

Anna's only reply was a grin as she batted her eyelashes up at him. Her legs were firmly locked around his waist, leaving him no escape just like how his powerful arms had her pinned to the table. At the back of her mind she knew that Anja and the other maids must be peeking, but right now she didn't care about that. Right now all she cared about was keeping Kristoff in her control.

"We should really go and find Elsa before…" Kristoff said but his breath stopped short when he felt Anna continue to massage his cock.

Her small hands grabbed the bulge that was protruding from his pants, and sensually squeezed it. With a giggle, she watched Kristoff close his eyes, trying his best to remain in control of himself. Just a moment ago he told her that not every man could always be in control of himself like him. But with only her hand, she was already creating cracks in his mind.

"Anna, we can't make love on the table. The maids are watching us," Kristoff gritted his teeth.

"That's alright," Anna bit her lower lip.

"Anna…"

"We should do what Elsa might be doing with Rainer right now," Anna chuckled.

For a moment Kristoff didn't understand what Anna was trying to tell him. But then he finally saw what Anna was doing. Even though he had her pinned down, the moment there was a chance for danger, Anna used her charm to reign in his lust and use the aroused male inside him to control him. What she meant was that Elsa would be doing the exact same thing with Rainer, hence there was not need to worry.

For a moment he wanted to give in and tell Anna that she had won, but he needed to show Anna what he meant when he said that Rainer would lose control. He wanted to show that her that a woman's weapons were powerful, but should not be used so carelessly.

"Anna, I can't take it anymore," he growled and his hands traveled up her thighs.

A smile played at the corner of her lips. That night it wasn't only her who taught Elsa some tricks. After Elsa had told her about her kiss with Rainer in the garden, Anna had learned a new technique.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sensation of Kristoff's large hands massaging her sex. His rough fingers played with the burning fire between her thighs, tickling the damp curls of her sex and causing her to grow hot and creamy. Anna made sure to get the timing right. Kristoff's finger slipped inside her and she sighed with pleasure. His torso still hovered above her.

Slowly Kristoff lowered his head to kiss her, but Anna raised her hand to block his mouth.

Swallowing, she regained her composure, making sure to follow Elsa's instructions. With lowered eyebrows she looked up at Kristoff, her eyes cold, stoic and completely uncaring.

"Get off me," she said, her voice even.

Kristoff froze, shocked at how the playful and loving Anna suddenly vanished.

"Get off me," Anna repeated, this time her voice commanding. "Get your hands away from me."

Kristoff's hands moved away from her sex, his fingers glistening with her juices. Gulping, he still hovered above her, his entire body frozen with fear. He knew that Anna could not physically harm him, yet why did he feel so afraid? Every fibre in his body told him to get away from Anna and cower on the ground.

His entire body rigid, he moved away from the table. He offered Anna his hand but she did not even as much as glance at it. Instead, she got off from the table, her eyes closed as she rearranged her disheveled hair and dress. She did not as much as glance at Kristoff, treating him as if he wasn't even there.

Sensing the danger, Kristoff got on his knees. He felt afraid not because Anna was the princess of Arendelle, but because Anna was a woman who was clearly mad at him. He had never experienced Anna showing him her cold side, he didn't even know that Anna had a cold side, but his natural instinct told him that this woman was to be feared when in this state.

"Anna, I am so sorry," he said quietly.

Without acknowledging his words, Anna stamped her foot in front of him, causing Kristoff to wince. He could not quite understand why he was suddenly so scared of Anna. There was something about her sudden change in demeanor that frightened him to the core.

In front of him, he could see Anna slowly knelling down. He closed his eyes, like a child wanting to hide from the closet monster.

"Open your eyes," Anna said with such a cold and distant tone that it made Kristoff feel he wasn't even worthy to be in her presence.

After a moment of hesitation, Kristoff opened his eyes and glanced upwards. What he saw was a grinning Anna. She had her arms folded and the corners of her eyes were smiling with giddiness.

"Do you understand now?" Anna bit her lower lip with a chuckle.

Dumbfounded, Kristoff stared up at her for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. But after a moment he finally understood. It was so clear, now that Anna had demonstrated it to him. He understood perfectly. He lowered his head to the cold marble floor and laughed.

Anna had crushed his lust by treating him in the exact cold manner Elsa had used to stop Rainer from mounting her in the garden. Kristoff was frozen because what scared him the most was to by ignored by the woman he loved. And the moment Anna treated him like that, he was so afraid that he went on his knees to beg for forgiveness. The fact that Rainer had the same reaction when Elsa did the same, meant that even though he may not love her, his affections for her were deep enough for him to fear her when she treated him coldly.

Now she could use her charms to control him, and use the cold attitude Anna had displayed to cool down his lust if he went out of control.

Shaking his head, Kristoff stood up and dropped himself onto the chair. Now he knew why Anna wasn't so worried about Elsa going after Rainer. While she might not have expected for Elsa to use Anja as a source information and taking the initiative so soon, she had absolute confidence in Elsa's seduction abilities and in Rainer's proven affection for her sister.

"So you think Elsa might actually be successful in capturing Rainer's heart in only three days?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe one or two days might be enough," Anna smiled.

"This is crazy," Kristoff frowned.

"As crazy as for you to come back rushing for me?" Anna said with a loving gaze.

"Anna…"

Before Kristoff had gotten any further, Anna gone down on her knees, undone his belt and opened his trousers. His cock sprang forward, still limp from the shock Anna had given him just mere moments ago.

"And then there is a third way for a woman to control her man," Anna said with a devilish smile and took his cock into her warm moist mouth.

—

Elsa took the cloth and wiped Rainer's back. Her hands could feel his tensed muscles and his breathing was still heavy from all the running. Her fingers traveled down from his strong shoulders, over his backside while examining all the scars he carried. Looking closely, she could clearly see all the pain he had gone through when he was little. It was amazing that he didn't die from the sheer number of wounds he received.

She wiped his back dry, but felt that his skin was still sticky. As the queen, she was used to the highest standards of hygiene, and thus couldn't leave him be when she could have.

"Wait here, I will get some water," she said and headed out of the room.

Without turning around to see Rainer once, she shut the door and let out a breath of relief. She couldn't quite believe how hard her heart was pounding. She looked at her hand. Even now she could still feel the lingering heat of his scared back. Every time she saw him, she felt so intensely attracted to him, almost as if she were a magnet and he a strong steel sword.

Elsa swallowed. She still remembered how his steel hardness was pressed against her in the garden. Anna had told her this meant that the man wanted to mount her and put his hardness between his legs. In hushed whispers, Anna told her how good it felt to have a man fuck her, and especially how Kristoff stirred her insides and shot his hot semen into her. The raw act of fucking would be messy and loud, something that was difficult for Elsa to imagine.

Her face flushed, Elsa rushed downstairs and asked for a bucket of water.

"Yes! Your majesty!" the innkeeper said with a stiff spine and gave her a bucket of cold water faster than a snowman would melt in the summer.

The innkeeper offered to help her carry the bucket upstair, but Elsa declined. Once outside the castle, she did not feel as if she was the queen, and at least while she was inside this inn, she wanted to be Elsa, not Queen Elsa.

Breathing heavily, Elsa finally reached the door. As Queen regent, she never had to do any kind of physical work. Now she knew how heavy the buckets were that she saw the maids carry every day.

She opened the door and immediately Rainer turned to her.

"Let me help you," he said, but Elsa grabbed the bucket with a determined grasp and carried it over.

For the first time in her life she had physically achieved something, and it felt good.

Elsa beckoned for Rainer to sit back down and she soaked the cloth in the cold water, and then squeezed it. She began wiping his back, and Rainer shuddered at the sensation of the ice cold cloth. However after a few moment, the tension in his muscles relaxed and he began to enjoy having the Elsa clean him.

Slowly she moved her hand up and down, the air in the room filled with a unnatural silence. Elsa hoped that Rainer would begin talking, but then she realized that it would be to her advantage if she spoke the first word, giving her the opportunity to establish the tone and level of intimacy of their interactions in this room.

"Thank you…for helping me," Elsa said.

"How could I not help a noble young lady of the Bjorgman family?" Rainer let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Elsa said, her cheeks running out. She prayed that Rainer would not turn around. Just feeling the heat of his back was too much for her.

"The Queen doesn't need to apologize," Rainer said. "Although I do wonder what you were doing outside the castle without any escort."

Elsa's hands stopped. She didn't know how to answer this question without revealing her intent. She could not possibly tell him that she was actually looking for him, as that would give away her plan, yet at the same time she could not think of any other plausible lie.

Taking a sharp breath, an idea struck Elsa. She could tell the truth and turn it to her advantage.

"I was actually looking for you, Rainer," she said, making sure to put an edge of gentle affection when saying his name.

Rainer turned his head so that he could steal glance of Elsa, who was almost completely hidden by his broad back.

"You could have simply summoned me to the castle, or at least come outside with an escort of guards. Look at my back, it's very dangerous for members of the royal family to be alone outside. If not assassins, then curious crowds might crush you."

"I am aware of that," Elsa returned and took a silent breath before making the next jump in her seduction plan. "But Rainer… I wanted to speak to you. Alone."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and Follows ^^ Chapter 22 will come soon **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The moment as Elsa said those words, she could feel the air in the room change. As soon as Rainer heard those words, both were aware of the intimacy the room offered, and the declaration that royal titles could be forgotten. In here, they weren't royalty anymore who represented their kingdoms. They were simply a man and a woman.

"Yes, Elsa?" Rainer spoke out her name with a sliver of hesitation, but enjoyed how it made him feel as if he could speak more openly with the woman behind him.

"Can you tell me…" Elsa began and stopped for a moment. She contemplated wether or not she should ask Rainer for the real reason for wanting so much of Arendelle's eyes. But just as the question was on her tongue, she decided against it. First she wanted to make own personal assessment as to what kind of man Rainer was.

"Yes?" Rainer asked.

"Tell me about Weselton. I have never been outside Arendelle…and the books in the royal library only talk about Arendelle's history with the other kingdoms, but little about how they look like. What the people are like…their castles and food and clothing…"

Rainer let out light laugh. "Elsa! You ought to see for yourself. If you wish, I will take you to Weselton after the negations are done."

Elsa smiled. She like the idea of that. As the Queen of Arendelle, it couldn't hurt to visit the Germanic territories, especially if she managed to seduce Rainer and have Weselton come under her rule.

"Weselton is wonderful place. It is close to the Kingdom of Corona. We have harsh summers and winters, but every winter when the snow falls, the peasant children would built snow fords in the fields and simulate past battles. The people would gather around large fires at night and tell stories of knights and kings…

"A few weeks before I came to Arendelle, I disguised myself as a commoner and joined one the bonfires. The travelers told a tale of mythical Snow Queen cursing Arendelle with an internal winter, and that Prince Hans tried to kill her. But no nobody at the bonfire believed him."

As Railer told her details about the life of a commoner in Weselton, did she realize how little she knew about the people she ruled. She got her first peek by her visit to the marketplace and the rough hat the old lady gave her, but she knew little else.

Elsa continued to clean his back, careful not to put too much pressure on his many scars. She felt the roughness of his skin, and radiating heat lingering at her fingertips and the palm of her hand. But it was different now. She enjoyed this fiery sensation, and how contact with his naked skin caused her heart to race. She gritted her teeth as she felt saliva build up in her mouth. She cursed herself for feeling so attracted to Rainer. She loved his broad back, the scars of a harsh life, and his raven black hair that gave off the musky scent of a man. A man who would kiss her like a woman and fuck her throughout the night until the bedsheets would be drenched in their sweat and juices.

She wanted to put her arms around his waist and feel his torso. She had seen his hard chest and solid abdomen before, but she desired to feel it with her hands. She wanted to feel the skin on his body. Elsa missed the lingering heat of his eyes as his gaze raked her body in the garden. She knew that if she tried she could easily have Rainer fuck her in this room. Not as a queen, but as a woman.

Biting her tongue, Elsa stopped herself from letting her lust for this man take over her better judgement.

"Actually, three years ago I had taken a trip to the Kingdom of Corona," Rainer said as he continued to tell Elsa more about the Germanic territories. "It was celebration for the return of Princess Rapunzel, and kings and queens from all the nearby kingdom came."

"Oh!" Elsa's hands stopped.

"What is it?" Rainer turned around, facing her.

Elsa's eyes were immediately glued to Rainer's body. Sweat was glistening on his chest as she had only wiped his back. She watched a drop flow from his neck, on his heaving chest and down to his rigid abdomen. Then it was absorbed by the cotton cloth of his trousers. Elsa's eyes stopped there. She remembered the mighty bulge that pressed against her. Beneath that thin layer of cloth was his cock, ready to be awakened.

"Elsa?" Rainer asked.

Elsa looked up at him, the painful memories of the past and the agony of arousal in her eyes.

"My parents, the previous king and queen of Arendelle died on their way to the Kingdom of Corona three years ago."

"Three years ago…" Rainer's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. He finally understood why Elsa became queen at such a young age. Three years ago when he was drinking beer with Flynn Rider and discussing the ways to pleasure a woman in bed - advice he later used when he bedded one of Rapunzel's maids - Elsa's parents had died on their way.

"Elsa, I am so sorry," he said and instinctively put his arms around her.

Elsa took a sharp breath as she felt the powerful hard muscles of his arms wrap around her soft body. She felt her breasts pressed against his chest and his beads of sweat mixing with her dark blue dress. Her nose was buried in the curve of his shoulders. Her entire body was prickling with the sensual awareness of his body against hers. She could feel him exhaling against her neck, leading for her carnal hunger to only grow larger.

Swallowing, Elsa could hear her heart beat so loud that she thought it would burst. Her crotch grew damp, ready for a cock to plunge in and plow her hard and long.

"Rainer," she whispered, her voice husky with want.

Rainer looked down at her, into her glazed eyes.

Elsa opened her mouth, expressing for the first time her honest desires to a man.

"Kiss me."

—

"Anna," Kristoff groaned as Anna's tongue massaged the underside of his cock.

Her eyes smiling, she hung her head tongue out as she continued to lower her head further. With her upper lip, she pressed his cock down so that it rubbed even harder against the slimy surface of her tongue. She knew how much Kristoff loved having the underside of his cock licked, and she was using this knowledge to her full advantage.

She put her hands on his thighs so that he couldn't raise his hips to fuck her mouth. Oh no. She was on her knees, gobbling up his stiff hardness, and with that had complete control over him. With that, she wanted to show Kristoff just how a woman could use her mouth to control even the most powerful man.

Any man would crumble and melt once a woman used her mouth on his hardness.

"Wuu ie i?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna...oh my God," Kristoff threw his head back, his hands quivering with intense pleasure Anna was giving him.

Then with one final push, Anna unhinged her jaw and Kristoff's thick mushroom head hit the back of her throat. The tightness of her throat wrapped around his thick mushroom head, enveloping it in a hot furnace it could not escape from.

"Kristoff," Anna tried to say, but his name only came out as a low gargle that sent shockwaves through Kristoff's manhood.

With his entire rod in her mouth, Anna could feel every bit of Kristoff's body. She could feel his pulse, his blood, his scent and every quiver of pleasure that rippled through him.

At that point, Anna decided to turn her mouth into a hole for Kristoff to fuck. She let lose, and the swollen mushroom head was tightly pressed against the back of her throat. Dropping her jaw as far as it could go, she hung her tongue out like a piece of cloth. She tensed her muscles and her tongue became curved, forming a gentle valley that morphed itself around his swollen underside.

"Anna! Jesus!" Kristoff groaned and held her head, instinctively trying to push her further down. Even though Anna didn't think it was possible, with Kristoff's powerful arms, his cock inched forward and plunged even further into her throat. Now it wasn't just her tongue, but her mouth and throat become one long slippery valley for Kristoff's cock to plow through.

Anna raised her head so that she could catch some air, and without wasting a moment, plunged her head down again. The sounds of his thick rod sliding through her thick saliva and the gurgling sound of his mushroom head sliding into her throat filled the room.

Suddenly, Kristoff could feel Anna's hands leaving his thighs. He looked at her, his cock vanishing between the two strawberry blonde pig tails and her nose nuzzling the base of his shaft. He saw Anna nodding and letting out a low gurgle, signaling him that it was alright for him to fuck her mouth like it was her cunt.

When he saw that, every last thought he had about going out to search for Elsa vanished. Right now, with his cock buried in her mouth like this, he simply had to fuck her face when she was offering it so willingly.

"Anna...I'm going to fuck your mouth," he said with a low growl.

"Ungh," Anna nodded.

The inner animal in Kristoff broke out of his cage. His eyes were glazed in a trance like state of raw lust, he grabbed her pig tails and pulled them upwards to raise her head. For a moment, he held her head just high enough so that the tip of her tongue could give the slit opening of his shaft some teasing flicks.

Heaving out a deep breath, Kristoff pulled her braids downwards, slamming his thick cock into her mouth and down her throat. He could hear the slurping sounds of her saliva clearing way for his meat rod.

Anna's small mouth was filled with his thick meat and could barely contain all of it. With no more room for her own spit, and endless stream of juices flowed down from her lower lip and dripped down from his balls onto the chair.

Again and again, Kristoff used her twin pig tails to pull her head up down, fucking her mouth and enjoying the sensation of the suction and having her head between his legs.

But this wasn't enough. With a grunt, Kristoff stood up while pulling her twin tails up with him.

"Anna, I want to fuck your mouth every day," Kristoff said, his voice heady with lust. "I want you to be on your knees, your mouth open, ready for me to fuck it."

In response, Anna used both of her hands to grab his buttocks and pulled him closer so that her lips hit the base of his shaft. Then hollowing her cheeks, she pulled her head back, sucking all the juices of his cock.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him while biting her lower lip.

"If you ever talk to that maid again, my mouth will be closed for a very long time," she said with a vexing smile.

Kristoff looked down at her. Her lips were swollen and there was a stream of precum and saliva dripping from her chin. Her eyes were wide open, glistening with the eccentric energy only she had. There was such deep affection and honesty in her eyes, it shook his heart and caused him to feel an inexplainable tenderness.

"Anna, I love you," he panted, feeling a lump in his throat.

Before Anna could reply, he grabbed her twin tails again and pulled her mouth onto his cock again. With a grunt, he felt the head hit the back of her throat, back in the hot tight cavern where it belonged.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled her braids back and forth, letting her head swing back and forth with momentum while his cock glided seamlessly in and out of her warm moist mouth.

"I'm going to..cum," Kristoff panted.

With her hands, Anna gave him the OK sign.

Pulling her braids with as much force as he could muster, Kristoff shoved himself as deep into her mouth as he could. He then let go and held the back of her head with his powerful hands, driving his cock as far down her throat as possible. So hard did he push, that Anna's lips were spread out against the base of his cock and he could feel her teeth nuzzling against his pubic hair.

"Anna!" he cried out and shot wave after wave of his hot stallion semen down her throat.


End file.
